


Conséquences logiques

by Magal



Series: Conséquences logiques/Ombre Alternative [1]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magal/pseuds/Magal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gokû gagne en force et en maturité, s'ensuivent les conséquences logiques. Sanzô est confus, Gokû rêve de son passé, Gojô se marre, Hakkai gère, Kanzeon s'amuse, Nataku se réveille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La décision de Gokû

**Author's Note:**

> Saiyuki est mon vrai premier fandom et ceci est ma toute première fic (tous fandoms confondus)... écrite, omg, il y a déjà plus de dix ans, sous le pseudo de dreamydreamer.
> 
> J'ai décidé de reposter mes fics ici car il y a bien longtemps que je ne vais plus sur fanfiction.net et que AO3 est beaucoup plus simple d'utilisation (haha, euphémisme), et aussi parce que la présentation de cette fic méritait des corrections. Le style théâtral était juste horrible et m'horripile à présent – mais était plutôt à la mode à l'époque sur ffnet pour ma défense?, et bref, je voulais un peu dépoussiérer cette fic (en particulier) et sa suite, "Ombre Alternative", pour enfin (si si) la terminer (j'ai le dernier chapitre sous le coude). Car c'est un vrai regret de ne pas l'avoir encore fait alors que jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours terminé mes fics. 
> 
> Ce n'est certainement pas une excuse, mais je l'attribue à ma frustration quant à la suite qui a été donnée à Saiyuki, ou plutôt le manque de suite/la lenteur de la production, ce qui est dû je le sais, aux problèmes de santé de Kazuya Minekura, la mangaka. 
> 
> Pourtant, Saiyuki est une oeuvre magistrale et inspirante, et alors que je termine Ombre alternative en ce moment, je réalise à quel point l'écriture de cette fic reflète une partie de mon histoire personnelle et spirituelle. 
> 
> Au final, je la reposte ici pour moi, pour en garder une trace, et si au final cela peut intéresser quelqu'un... 
> 
> Bonne lecture.
> 
> PS: quelques mots japonais demeurent, car je n'ai pas osé tous les éliminer (car très caractéristiques de Saiyuki), donc voici le vocabulaire pour ce premier chapitre
> 
> Youkai = monstre  
> Bakazaru = idiot de singe  
> Erokappa = diablotin d'eau pervert

Le soleil se couchait une fois de plus à l’ouest. 

Cela faisait des semaines, des mois en fait maintenant qu’ils couraient après ce soleil qui n’arrêtait pas de s’éteindre soir après soir toujours plus loin, vers leur destination.

Conduisant machinalement au volant de Jeep, Hakkai était en train de contempler le spectacle familier quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule, le faisant légèrement sursauter et écarquiller les yeux.

– Oï ! Tu ne dormais pas quand même ?

Hakkai tourna la tête, souriant à Gojô.

– Non, mais je crois que ça ne va pas tarder.  
– La prochaine ville est encore loin ?  
– Hm, je dirais une heure tout au plus… Tu devrais te reposer en attendant. Comment va ta tête ?

Gojô se frotta la tête.

– Ça va, elle tient encore. Heureusement que le singe était là sinon je crois que je l’aurais perdue.

Hakkai acquiesça pensivement. 

– Oui…

_Gokû est vraiment devenu fort…_

Hakkai se remémora ce qui s’était passé quelques heures auparavant.

Ils avaient été attaqués en plein forêt par une dizaine de monstres qui s'étaient avérés étonnamment fort comparés à ceux qu’ils avaient l’habitude de voir aux ordres de Kôgaiji.  
Gojô et Sanzô se retrouvèrent même en difficulté. 

Un des monstres avait frappé Gojô en pleine tête, l’envoyant valser sur plusieurs mètres, et il s'était apprêté à lui asséner un autre coup qui aurait pu le blesser sérieusement si Gokû n’était pas intervenu pour éliminer le youkai, ce qu’il avait fait sans le moindre problème.

Sanzô avait lui aussi été en difficulté. Comme toujours, il avait été la proie favorite des monstres à cause du sutra en sa possession, et aurait pu maintes fois être blessé sans les interventions salvatrices de Gokû.

– Oï ! T’endors pas Hakkai !

Absorbé dans ses pensées, Hakkai n’avait pas vu un gros rocher au détour du chemin et donna un grand coup de volant pour l’éviter sous un grand cri aigu de Jeep, réveillant par la même occasion Sanzô et Gokû.

– Hakkai, qu’est-ce que tu fous bordel ! grogna Sanzo.  
– Pardon !

Goku se frotta la tête qui était venue taper contre le siège de Sanzô devant lui.

– On est arrivés ? J'ai faim !  
– Pas encore Gokû ! répondit Hakkai. Mais on devrait bientôt arriver au prochain village.

Gokû se rassit, il regarda Sanzô devant lui puis détourna la tête, l’air pensif. Sanzô le regarda faire dans son rétroviseur, ce qui n’échappa pas à Hakkai. Ce dernier retint un soupir.

_Cela fait plusieurs jours maintenant que ce manège dure. Gokû est moins agité, sauf quand comme son habitude il se dispute avec Gojô. Mais à part ça, il est beaucoup plus calme, je ne me rappelle même pas avoir vu Sanzô s’énerver après lui depuis au moins trois jours, c’est pour le moins inhabituel… Il semble être préoccupé par quelque chose… Ça m’inquiète, et apparemment je ne suis pas le seul…_

Hakkai jeta un coup d’œil rapide à Sanzô. Celui-ci regardait toujours dans son rétroviseur, tandis que le regard de Gokû, que Hakkai entraperçut dans le rétro, semblait lui perdu sur le paysage qui défilait vers le sud…

_Même pendant le combat de tout à l’heure il semblait ailleurs. Apparemment Sanzô l’a remarqué lui aussi…_

Sanzô l’avait en effet remarqué, et ça le préoccupait plus qu’il n’osait se l’avouer à lui-même.

Qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête ?

En regardant Gokû, il réalisait combien il avait changé depuis le début de leur voyage. C’était un fait indéniable. Mentalement déjà. Malgré qu’il soit toujours aussi énervant, il avait acquis un certain sérieux récemment, ce qui avait parfois le don de laisser Sanzô perplexe. Et bien sûr, des changements physiques visibles dans sa taille (il avait pris plusieurs centimètres), son allure, l’âge accentuant les traits de son visage… Cela le rendait de plus en plus…

Sanzô secoua la tête pour chasser l’idée récurrente et si perturbante qui venait de plus en plus lui envahir l’esprit. Ce qui était sûr, là et maintenant, c’était que le bakazaru n’était pas dans son état normal et ça n’avait pas l’air de s’arranger, quelle qu’en soit la cause…

_Tch'… il va encore falloir que je m’occupe de ça… idiot de singe…_

***

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans un village situé à l’orée de la forêt d’où ils venaient de sortir.

Gojô et Hakkai mirent pied à terre et se dirigèrent en tête vers l’entrée d’une auberge qui leur faisait face. Gokû descendit de voiture, restant silencieux, puis Sanzô descendit enfin, et Jeep se retransformant en dragon et allant se percher sur l’épaule d’Hakkai.

Sanzô posa sa main sur l’épaule de Gokû qui se retourna vers lui en levant les yeux. Il fut frappé par le sérieux qui se dégageait de son regard, ce qui le troubla une seconde avant qu’il ne se reprenne et se mette à parler d’une voix calme, se voulant être la plus neutre possible.

– Gokû, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

Gokû cligna des yeux, sembla hésiter un instant puis répondit de sa voix enjouée.

– Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tout va bien ! On va manger ? J'ai faim !

Sur ce, il sourit et se dirigea à son tour vers l’auberge.

Sanzô resta immobile, suivit la retraite fuyante de Gokû des yeux, pas convaincu pour un sou par sa réponse. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui lui disait qu’il lui cachait des choses importantes. Ça commençait à l’énerver sérieusement…

Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver au singe ?

Une fois dans l’auberge ils prirent un copieux dîner pendant lequel Gojô et Gokû se chamaillèrent sous le regard bienveillant d’Hakkai et sous la menace du flingue de Sanzô, détendant l’atmosphère (au grand dam de leurs voisins de table) et faisant quelque peu oublier à ceux-ci le comportement bizarre de Gokû.

Après le repas, ils décidèrent de monter directement se coucher. Ils prirent deux chambres et comme à l’accoutumée, Hakkai resta avec Sanzô et Gojô (bien malgré lui car se plaignant toujours des ronflements supposés du singe) avec Gokû.

Avant d’arriver devant leurs chambres cependant, Hakkai en profita pour prendre Gokû à part sous l’œil attentif de Gojô qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là tandis que Sanzô était parti chercher au bar de l’auberge des cigarettes.

– Gokû, est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu ne sembles pas être dans ton état normal ces temps-ci, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Gokû détourna le regard puis regarda de nouveau Hakkai après quelques secondes.

– Peut… peut-être bien mais je préfère en parler plus tard, ok Hakkai ?  
– Bien sûr Gokû, répondit Hakkai en souriant.

Gokû partit alors dans sa chambre, et Gojô s’approcha alors d’Hakkai.

– Un problème avec le singe ?  
– Je ne sais pas. Mais il semblerait que oui. Il n’est pas vraiment dans son état normal depuis quelques jours. Tu as une idée sur la raison ?  
– Je ne sais pas non plus… Quoique… Peut-être que ça a un rapport. Il y a de cela quelques nuits je me rappelle l’avoir entendu parler pendant son sommeil. Ce n’était pas très cohérent, il paraissait plutôt agité mais ça n’avait pas l’air d’être un cauchemar. Et il y a trois jours, il a refait un autre rêve, enfin cette fois-là c’était plutôt un cauchemar je pense, il s’est réveillé en sursaut. Il avait l’air plutôt perturbé. Je lui ai demandé de quoi il avait rêvé mais il m’a répondu que ce n’était rien. Je n’ai pas insisté. 

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes puis Gojô soupira.

– Ok, j’ai compris… J’essaierai de lui parler.  
– Merci Gojô ! Bonne nuit !  
– Bonne nuit ! 

Et chacun se retira dans sa chambre.

Dans la chambre d’Hakkai et de Sanzô – celui-ci revenu de ses achats, en l’occurrence deux cartouches de clopes, Hakkai s’était assis sur son lit alors que Sanzô fumait assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Hakkai décida de lancer directement le sujet plutôt sensible qu’était Gokû. En effet, il savait bien que malgré l’attitude en apparence brusque de Sanzô envers Gokû et en dépit de tout ce que pourrait dire Sanzô, celui-ci tenait à lui et qu’il était préoccupé comme eux de ce qui se passait actuellement dans la tête du « singe ».

– Sanzô, je crois que Gokû a un problème, il agit bizarrement depuis quelques jours. Une idée sur la raison ?  
– Pas la moindre.  
– Gojô m’a dit qu’il avait fait des cauchemars ces jours-ci, ça pourrait avoir un rapport.

Le silence s’installa. Sanzô expira de la fumée.

_Qu’est-ce qui te fait si peur, Gokû ?_

***

Dans l’autre chambre, Gokû sortit de la salle de bain la serviette autour du cou, torse nu et en pantalon tandis que Gojô était allongé sur son lit.

– Oï, singe…  
– Arrête de m’appeler comme ça, erokappa !  
– Dis… Rappelle-moi de quoi tu as rêvé l’autre nuit ?

Gokû se figea.

– De rien, de quoi tu parles ?

Gojô se redressa. 

– Ce n’est pas de ça que tu voulais parler avec Hakkai ? 

Gokû resta immobile puis s’assit sur le lit.

– Je ne sais pas ce que c’était exactement, ça reste flou, mais je crois que c’est en rapport avec ce qui s’est passé avant que je sois enfermé. Ça fait plusieurs nuits que je rêve de ça, c’est comme des souvenirs qui ressurgiraient. Mais à chaque fois que je me réveille, j’oublie tout. L’autre nuit, tout ce dont je me rappelle, c’est que c’était horrible. Il s’est passé quelque chose de terrible. Et je ne pouvais rien faire. J’ai eu l’impression que…

_Que mon cauchemar s’était réalisé._

– Quoi que tu aies rêvé, ça n’a aucune espèce d’importance, ce n’était qu’un rêve, hein ?

Gokû releva la tête. 

– Hm, c’est vrai… 

_Mais je me suis senti si faible._

– Ce n’était qu’un rêve ! 

Il détourna le regard.

_J’ai eu l’impression de perdre Hakkai, Gojô… et Sanzô… et je ne pouvais rien faire._

Gojô lui faisant un clin d’œil. 

– Oublie ça, ça n’en vaut pas la peine, Bonne nuit singe, à demain !  
– Bonne nuit Gojô. 

_Merci._

– Et arrête de me traiter de singe !

_Mais il faut que je devienne plus fort… Beaucoup plus fort… Parce que…_

_Je ne veux pas le perdre._

***

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner Gokû semblait beaucoup plus en forme – ce qui rassura un peu Hakkai et Sanzô, cela se traduisant par une dose accrue de coups de baffeur.

Ils s’apprêtaient à partir quand avant de monter en voiture, Gokû vint voir Hakkai à part, l’air sérieux :

– Tu sais, ce que je voulais te dire…  
– Oui ?

Gokû prit une grande inspiration pour parler.

– Hakkai, est-ce que tu pourrais m’enseigner comment me servir de mon ki comme tu le fais ?  
– Eh ?

***

Sanzô jetait de temps en temps un coup d’œil dans son rétro.

Ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Et ça l’irritait.

Et ce qui l’irritait encore plus, c’était la nouvelle lubie de Gokû : apprendre les techniques d’Hakkai…

A chaque fois qu’ils s’arrêtaient dans une ville, une clairière, n’importe où en fait, c’était le prétexte pour Gokû de s’entraîner avec Hakkai.

Gojô avait remarqué l’énervement grandissant de Sanzô (et il évitait de trop l’emmerder en cas de représailles sous forme de balles ou d’éventail…) et le soupçonnait d’être jaloux d’Hakkai. Gojô soupira.

 _Néanmoins, le singe a fait d’énormes progrès depuis qu’il s’entraîne avec Hakkai._  
Actuellement ils s’étaient arrêtés près d’une rivière. Sanzô et Gojô étaient assis, adossés contre arbre, fumant et observant de loin Hakkai et Gokû assis plus loin, plongés en pleine discussion.

Gojô jeta un coup d’œil à Sanzô. Celui-ci fixait Gokû et semblait réfléchir intensément.

– Serais-tu jaloux ?

La question extirpa immédiatement Sanzô de ses pensées :

– Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, kappa de merde ?

Gojô alluma une autre cigarette, tira nonchalamment sa tête en arrière contre l’arbre et leva les mains en guise de défense.

– Oublie ce que j’ai dit… 

Ça se confirme.

Sanzô le fixa pendant quelques secondes, s’apprêta à dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa et détourna la tête en étouffant un bruit d'impatience.

Gojô avait toujours eu des doutes sur les sentiments du moine envers « son animal domestique ». Il lui était même arrivé d’en parler récemment avec Hakkai qui avait apparemment les mêmes doutes que lui.

Il ne savait pas la nature exacte de ces sentiments, mais il devenait indéniable au fur et à mesure de leur voyage qu’ils existaient bien. Ça ne se traduisait pas en gestes, mais il y avait des regards qui ne trompaient pas.

Du côté de Gokû, il avait déjà moins de doutes…

Gokû était tellement attaché au bonze qu’il fallait vraiment s’appeler Sanzô pour ne pas se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit…

_Je me demande comment ça va évoluer… Depuis quelques semaines leur comportement a changé._

Le regard de Gojô retourna à son observation des deux youkais assis à plusieurs mètres devant eux et qui, malgré qui ne puisse pas entendre ce qu’ils disaient, semblaient très concentrés.  
Gokû et Hakkai était assis face à face, Gokû tentant tant bien que mal de suivre les instructions d’Hakkai pour matérialiser son ki.

– Oui Gokû ! Le secret, c’est la concentration !  
– C’est pas évident mais je crois que je progresse.

A ce moment-là, une vive petite boule de lumière apparue entre ses mains.

– Hakkai ! J’y suis arrivé ! Regarde !  
– Bravo Gokû ! A ce rythme-là je crois que bientôt tu pourras utiliser des boules d’énergies et même pourquoi pas créer un bouclier !  
– Et… Tu penses que je pourrais aussi guérir comme tu le fais toi ?  
– J’imagine que ça doit être possible, mais ça demande beaucoup de concentration, il va falloir qu’on travaille là-dessus.  
– Oui !

Hakkai fixa Gokû pendant quelques secondes et lui demanda. 

– Gokû… Pourquoi avoir voulu apprendre cette technique tout d’un coup ?

Gokû baissa la tête, l’air plus sérieux que jamais. 

– Je veux devenir plus fort…. 

_Sinon je ne pourrai pas le protéger._

Il repensa à son rêve. Que cela soit des souvenirs de sa vie passée ou non, cela lui avait fait prendre conscience de sa faiblesse.

Il tourna la tête en direction de Sanzô, et Hakkai suivit son regard. Il sourit.

_Je comprends._

– Nos ennemis deviennent de plus en plus forts maintenant qu’on s’approche du but, n'est-ce pas, Gokû ?

Gokû regarda Hakkai et acquiesça silencieusement.

– Alors nous aussi nous devons devenir plus forts… 

_Pour protéger ceux qui sont importants pour nous._

Hakkai sourit un peu plus, semblant soudainement amusé.

– Hm, je crois nous devrions repartir, sinon Sanzô va pas être content.  
– Oui !

Sur ce, ils se levèrent et le groupe continua sa route.

Le reste du jour se passa sans encombre.

Le soir approchant, ils ne trouvèrent aucun village à proximité.

Prêts à abandonner l’idée de dormir dans un bon lit, ils aperçurent soudain au détour d’une montagne un temple à l'apparence imposante...


	2. Tentative d'approche

Ils arrivèrent en face du temple bouddhiste. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils étaient descendus de voiture et se tenaient maintenant silencieux face à la porte principale.

Le temple semblait de premier abord être très important, il était très grand et très impressionnant. Gokû s’excita.

– Waouh ! Comme c’est grand ! Mais c’est vraiment éloigné de toute ville… ils doivent avoir des réserves de nourriture monstres pour tenir !  
– Toi à part la bouffe, y a vraiment rien qui t’intéresse…  
– Et toi rien à part le tabac, les femmes et le sake, erokappa !

Pendant que Gokû et Gojô se chamaillaient, Hakkai et Sanzô continuaient à observer la bâtisse qui se dressait majestueuse devant eux.

– Tu connais ce temple Sanzô ?  
– Non… il vaudrait mieux qu’on soit prudent, j’ai comme un mauvais pressentiment…  
– Malheureusement, au point où on en est, nous n’avons pas trop le choix, mieux vaut leur demander l’hospitalité pour la nuit, nous n’avons plus de réserves de nourriture et un bon repos serait bien mérité. Nous avons tous besoin de récupérer.  
\- Ok, mais demain on part à la première heure.

Sanzô s’avança jusqu’à la porte pour actionner le gong, mais avant qui ne puisse y mettre la main dessus, l’immense porte s’ouvrit et un bonze apparut, Sanzô recula un peu, sur ses gardes. Le bonze leur sourit.

– Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? 

Puis apercevant le sutra de Sanzô, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

– Mais… vous êtes un maître Sanzô ! Je suis très honoré !  
– Nous cherchons un endroit pour passer la nuit…  
– Mais oui bien sûr ! le coupa-t-il. Vous et vos compagnons pouvez rester autant que vous le désirez ! C’est un grand honneur pour nous ! Je vous en prie, entrez !  
– Juste pour rectification, ajouta-t-il en captant l’attention de tous, que ce soit bien clair, ce ne sont pas mes compagnons, ce sont mes ser-vi-teurs!

Un ange passa… 

C’était prévisible qu’il dise ça, pensa Hakkai en souriant avec embarras tout en retenant Gojô et Gokû qui étaient très légèrement énervés.

– Merci pour votre hospitalité ! dit Hakkai  
– Suivez-moi je vous prie, sourit le bonze.

Ils le suivirent. Sanzô observait toujours le moindre geste du bonze.

_Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond ici… je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il se dégage une aura qui ne me plaît pas du tout._

Il se retourna vers les autres et son regard tomba sur celui de Gokû. Ils se fixèrent le temps de quelques secondes, jusqu’à ce qu’ils détournent la tête en même temps.

_Je rêve ou je viens de voir… Sanzô rougir, pensa Gojô. C’est à noter dans les annales. Serait-ce à cause de…_

Gojô qui regardait toujours d’un air quelque peu étonné mais surtout amusé Sanzô se reçut un regard de celui-ci voulant dire quelque chose qui se rapprocherait de ‘qu’est-ce-qui-t’amuse-kappa-de-merde-continue-à-sourire-bêtement-et-tu-vas-voir-la-couleur-de-mon-flingue’.

Gojô détourna le regard sans manquer de laisser échapper un petit rire, ce qui ne manqua pas d’énerver Sanzô.

– Vous croyez qu’ils ont de la viande dans ce temple ? s’inquiéta Gokû. Dans l’autre ils n’en avaient pas… 

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Une énorme veine fit son apparition sur le front de Sanzô et un énorme coup de baffeur atterrit sur la tête de Gokû.

– Aïeuuhhh ! Mais qu’est-ce qui te prend ?  
– Bakazaru !  
– Voici vos chambres, les interrompit le bonze.  
– Des chambres individuelles ? demanda Hakkai.  
– Oui, nous avons beaucoup de place ici, mettez-vous à votre aise, nous vous apporterons votre repas d’ici quelques minutes. 

Il les salua et se retira.

Après quelques instants de silence, Hakkai parla.

– Vous en pensez quoi ?  
– On n’a vu personne d’autre que lui dans ce temple, il vaut mieux qu’on reste sur nos gardes, préconisa Sanzô.  
– Oui ! Je suis d’accord…  
– Hakkai, tu veux bien qu’on s’entraîne en attendant le dîner ?  
– Bien sûr Gokû…

De loin, des silhouettes tapies dans l’ombre des recoins du temple les observaient…

***

Leur repas fini, ils se mirent à jouer aux cartes. Gokû soupira, l’air dépité.

– Ici non plus ils n’ont pas de viande…

Gojô arborait un air tout aussi dépité, ce qui semblait amuser Hakkai.

– Ni de femmes, ni de tabac, ni de sake…  
– Allons allons, c’est un temple tout de même.  
– C’est un temple oui mais il ne semble pas s’y passer des choses très catholiques, dit Sanzô avec sagesse.

Gojô murmura, un sourire en coin. 

– Tu peux parler, moine dépravé !

Une balle vint une fois de plus siffler aux oreilles du kappa.

– Oï ! Arrête de passer tes nerfs sur moi !  
– Urusai !

Gokû suivit leur échange.

 _Sanzô s’énerve beaucoup après Gojô ces temps-ci, je me demande bien pourquoi._

Il regarda ses cartes.

_L’entraînement avec Hakkai avance bien, mais je suis encore loin d’être prêt à utiliser cette technique en cas d’attaque… Pourtant…_

Il jeta un regard vers Sanzô qui avait arrêté de menacer le kappa pour observer ses cartes.

_Il le faut… pour le protéger… Il a beau dire qu’il ne veut pas qu’on le protège, il a beau être fort, je veux être sûr qu’il ne lui arrivera jamais rien, pensa-t-il en songeant à son rêve. Je ne sais plus ce que c’était, mais j’ai vraiment eu l’impression de perdre Sanzô… qui était-ce ? Il lui ressemblait tellement…_

Il regarda à nouveau Sanzô, comme si ses traits renfermaient la solution.

_Enfin, ce qui est important, c’est qu’il soit là, et que je puisse le protéger, maintenant._

Il baissa le regard. 

_Je ne supporterai pas de le perdre… C’est mon soleil… et même si ce sentiment n’est pas partagé… Il est… la personne la plus importante pour moi._

– Gokû ? Oî, Gokû ? T’es avec nous ?  
– Ah ? Oui bien sûr !  
– T’avais plutôt l’air dans la lune, à quoi tu pensais ?

Gokû rougissant garda le nez dans ses cartes. Il n’osait pas lever la tête de peur de rencontrer le regard de Sanzô et de rougir encore plus si c’était possible.

– Bah, à rien…

***

La partie de cartes s’acheva sans autre incident majeur.

Il était encore trop tôt pour aller se coucher, donc Sanzô et les trois youkais allaient et venaient, inspectant les lieux séparément, Hakkai et Gokû d’un côté, Sanzô et Gojô de l’autre.

Habituellement, Sanzô serait parti avec Gokû, pensa Hakkai. C’est bizarre… on dirait qu’inconsciemment ils s’évitent depuis plusieurs jours… je ne sais même pas s’ils en ont conscience… je me demande si Gojô n’a pas raison… se pourrait-il que…

– Gokû ?  
– Oui ? Tu as vu quelque chose de bizarre ?  
– Hm non… je voulais juste te demander… y aurait-il un problème, avec Sanzô ?

Gokû se figea un peu.

– Avec Sanzô ? Non, pourquoi ?  
– Tu agis bizarrement ces temps-ci en sa présence…

Gokû détourna le regard sans rien dire.

Hakkai s’approcha, souriant d’un air compréhensif.

– Gokû… tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…  
– Je sais, mais ce n’est pas vraiment une chose facile à dire…  
– Gokû…

_N’aies pas peur, je comprends…_

Il s’appuya contre le mur face à lui.

– Tu devrais lui en parler.

Embarrassé, Gokû rougit.

– Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
– Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle… 

_Dis-lui… ce que tu ressens._

– Mais…

Hakkai s’approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule.

– Sinon tu ne sauras jamais, ne Gokû ? Tu ne voudrais pas vivre avec des regrets tout de même? 

Il lui fit un clin d’œil. Gokû hésita.

– Non, mais…  
– Alors vas-y, quand tu seras prêt… et si tu as un problème n’oublie pas de venir me voir, d’accord Gokû ?

Gokû releva la tête et sourit un peu.

– Oui !  
– Alors c’est entendu ! 

Il se remit à marcher, suivi de Gokû, pensif.

– Hakkai… tu penses qu’il pourrait me tuer pour de bon?  
– Non je ne pense pas, sourit-il avec amusement avant de prendre un air embarrassé, mais avec Sanzô rien n’est évident…

Gokû sourit.

_Arigatô, Hakkai._

***

Dans une autre partie du temple, Gojô et Sanzô faisaient aussi minutieusement leur inspection.

_Cet endroit est vraiment bizarre… on a rencontré personne à part le bonze de tout à l’heure… et puis cette impression, comme si on nous observait, frémit Gojô._

– Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?  
– Qu’on ne devrait pas trop s’attarder ici, répondit Sanzô.

Gojô s’arrêta pour fixer Sanzô. Celui-ci fit mine de ne pas le remarquer, mais comme Gojô continuait à le regarder avec insistance et l’air légèrement narquois, une veine proéminente apparut sur le front de Sanzô.

– Quoi ?  
– Je me posais juste une question… Depuis quand le grand Sanzô-sama a appris à rougir ?  
– ‘Tch’ qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?  
– Je ne sais pas… à toi de me le dire…

Sanzô se retourna pour éviter le regard de Gojô.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, et ferme-la si tu ne veux pas mourir !

Gojô alluma une cigarette.

– Tu ne le sais pas ? Un indice peut-être ?

_Mais inutile de le dire… Tu sais très bien de qui je parle hein..._

Sanzô se raidit mais resta silencieux.

_Tu n’es pas si doué que ça pour cacher certaines choses en fin de compte._

Gojô eut un sourire lubriquement ironique.

– Le grand Sanzô-sama est un grand timide…

Une balle siffla extrêmement près de Gojô.

_Houlà ! Celle-là n’est pas passée loin._

– Mais arrête un peu avec ton flingue! S’énerva Gojô. Non mais ma parole t’es vraiment un danger public ! T’as failli me tuer là !  
– T’as qu’à arrêter de raconter des conneries !

Sanzô se remit à avancer, suivi par un Gojô arborant un sourire amusé.

_Que vas-tu faire maintenant, Sanzô-sama ? Fuir ou bien affronter l’inévitable ?_

***

Se rejoignant enfin tous les quatre au détour d’un couloir ils firent le point.

L’endroit était vraiment bizarre. Quelque chose clochait mais il était difficile de savoir quoi. De plus, depuis leur repas, ils n’avaient vu personne alors que vu la taille du temple, des centaines de personnes devaient vivre ici.

– Demain matin soyez prêts, nous partons avant le lever du soleil, commanda Sanzô.  
– Oui ! Ne prenons pas de risque, s’exclama Hakkai. Bonne nuit !

Chacun se dirigea vers sa chambre. Gokû hésita puis courut après Sanzô.

– Attends Sanzô ! Je peux te parler ?

Se retournant vers lui, Sanzô le regarda dans les yeux, quelque chose, une émotion sembla passer dans ses yeux mais disparut avant que Gokû ne puisse déterminer exactement de quoi il s’agissait…

On aurait dit qu’il était troublé.

– Oui mais fais vite…  
– Oui.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Sanzô, Gokû refermant la porte derrière eux.

Sanzô se dirigea vers une table où étaient posés son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet. Tous deux restèrent debout.

Gokû observa Sanzô. Il avait enlevé comme d’habitude le haut de son habit de moine, laissant révéler le haut de son corps, ses muscles saillants sous son haut noir. Il était vraiment très beau, personne ne pouvait le nier. Il avait une grâce naturelle et une aura particulière qui accompagnaient chacun de ses mouvements faisant involontairement frémir Gokû. Ses cheveux blonds visibles malgré le manque de lumière créaient comme un halo de lumière autour de lui qui attirait inexorablement le regard de Gokû.

Il était vraiment comme un soleil… son soleil…

Intimidé, il détourna le regard pour s’empêcher de rougir, malgré le fait qu’avec la pénombre naissante du soir il était difficile de voir si rougissement il y avait.  
Sanzô l’observait aussi du coin de l’œil… Il alluma sa cigarette, ce qui eut le don de le calmer. Le fait d’être seul avec Gokû – ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis pas mal de temps en fait, pensa-t-il avec étonnement – le rendait soudainement nerveux…

_Pourquoi… après tout, c’est toujours un con de singe… ‘tch’_

Il leva les yeux et se rendit compte qu’il se mentait à lui-même.

Il avait changé.

Rien que physiquement… D’ailleurs, depuis peu, ils avaient acheté pas mal de vêtements pour Gokû, celui-ci ayant gagné plusieurs centimètres, même s’il restait toujours plus petit que lui.

Et s’il avait toujours eu une constitution à la fois souple, fine et musclée, cela s’accentuait avec le temps, son corps se dessinant lentement et avec élégance un peu plus chaque jour, les traits fins et délicats de son visage prenant de plus en plus cet air adulte qui commençait à transparaître dans sa personnalité.

_Enfin sur ce point, il y a encore de la marge – pensa-t-il avec un certain amusement._

Ce changement physique était évident et indéniable, la preuve en était que dans beaucoup d’endroits où ils s’arrêtaient dans leur périple, de plus en plus de gens, surtout des jeunes filles, se retournaient sur son passage. Cela ne le dérangeait pas que les gens se retournent sur leur passage, car sans fausse modestie, il savait qu’ils étaient tous les quatre selon les dires de Gojô «des beaux gosses pas franchement désagréables à regarder » mais le fait de voir toutes ces filles lui tourner autour… cela l’énervait et surtout… ça lui faisait peur… qu’un jour il parte…

Cela faisait un moment qu’il s’en était rendu compte, et ça l’énervait doublement. Lui qui s’était promis de ne s’attacher à personne depuis la mort de ce maître qu’il considérait comme un vrai père… Il se rendait compte qu’il se leurrait la face.

Peu à peu il envisageait une nouvelle possibilité…

Mais il lui fallait encore du temps, il n’était pas prêt. Trop de mauvais souvenirs, trop de peurs continuaient à le hanter…

– Qu’est-ce que tu voulais ?

Gokû regarda Sanzô avec une certaine nervosité.

– Je… je voulais… savoir si tu étais ok avec le fait que je m’entraîne avec Hakkai.  
– Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas, bakazaru !  
– Parce que… je t’ai senti énervé récemment, dit-il en hésitant, et je me demandais si ça avait un quelconque rapport…  
– Baka… non ça ne me dérange pas… mais pourquoi vouloir apprendre cette technique tout d’un coup ? fit-il tout en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier qui était à portée.

Malgré le fait qu’il ne le montrait pas, Gokû était vraiment très nerveux. Bien que ne portant qu’un simple T-shirt, il lui semblait étouffer de chaleur dans cette pièce. Il ressassait sa conversation précédente avec Hakkai. 

_Tout lui dire, là, maintenant._

– Pour devenir plus fort, parce que…, parce que…, fit-il en avançant un peu, de manière à être face à face avec Sanzô.  
– Parce que quoi ?

Gokû se tut, fixant intensément le sol n’osant pas regarder dans les yeux de son sauveur. Sanzô avait la sensation en le regardant que Gokû était en plein conflit intérieur avec lui-même. Soudain il se mit à parler.

– Sanzô… je représente quoi pour toi ?

Sanzô écarquilla les yeux, ne s’attendant pas à une telle question, mais il se reprit vite, dissimulant toute émotion dans sa voix. Il s’avança et sortit son baffeur, prêt à frapper.

– ‘Tch’, quel genre de question est-ce, bakazaru ?

Mais là, une chose imprévue du point de vue de Sanzô se passa, le troublant définitivement sans qu’il puisse le dissimuler plus longtemps.

Gokû avait arrêté le baffeur avant qu’il n’atteigne son but, en attrapant le poignet de Sanzô en plein vol. Sa main l’enserrait fermement mais délicatement, puissante et douce à la fois. 

Il leva les yeux. Il regardait à présent Sanzô avec un regard intense. Leurs visages étaient proches, trop proches au goût de Sanzô mais il ne fit pourtant rien pour se dégager, comme hypnotisé par le regard doré qui le fixait intensément…

_Il me faut des réponses même si… même s’il n’en à rien à faire de moi, je veux l’entendre de sa voix._

– Tu veux savoir pourquoi j’ai demandé à Hakkai de m’entraîner ?

Sanzô avait ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Gokû.

L’atmosphère était chargée d’électricité et Gokû sentit la chaleur monter progressivement dans ses joues.

– Parce que je veux… je veux pouvoir te protéger…  
– Je te signale que je n’ai pas besoin de ta protection, je me débrouille très bien tout seul, dit-il d’un ton calme qui cachait mal son énervement.

Sanzô se disait qu’il devrait agir autrement. Repousser ce con de singe, lui donner quelques coups de son baffeur, le mettre à la porte de la chambre, bref crier un bon coup, comme il en avait l’habitude. Mais il n’y arrivait pas. Il n’arrivait pas à se décider. En plus, le singe avait vraiment l’air sérieux et préoccupé.

– Tu dis ça, mais moi, je te cause toujours du souci, tu m’as sauvé déjà plusieurs fois.

_Sauvé de moi-même quand je devenais Seiten Taisei._

\- … donc c’est normal que je m’inquiète moi aussi !

Sanzô continua d’une voix toujours dangereusement calme.

– Qui a dit que je m’inquiétais ?

Gokû se tut quelques secondes, ses yeux plongés toujours dans ceux de Sanzô.

– C’est ce que je te demande. Qu’est-ce que je représente pour toi ? demanda-t-il lentement.

Sanzô se figea, fixant toujours Gokû.

Le baffeur glissa de sa main qui était toujours maintenue par la main de Gokû qui l’avait arrêtée en plein vol, venant percuter le sol dans un silence assourdissant.

Gokû sentait son cœur, non plutôt son corps, vibrer, son esprit était en ébullition.

Dans l’esprit de Sanzô, c’était comme si quelque chose s’était rompu. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait perdu, vraiment perdu, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Tout avait tellement changé pendant ce voyage… A présent, il ne savait plus quoi décider. Tout était tellement confus.

_Qu’est-ce qu’il faut que je fasse ?_

Sa voix tremblait légèrement à présent.

– Gokû, arrête…  
– Arrêter quoi Sanzô ? Je veux juste une réponse…

Perdant patience, Sanzô s’avança vers Gokû, l’obligeant à reculer de quelques pas, surprenant celui-ci et lui faisant lâcher son poignet.

– Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je ne sais pas quoi te dire !

_Qu’est-ce que tu attends de moi, Gokû ?_

Gokû sembla hésiter mais avança d’un air déterminé jusqu’à être nez à nez avec Sanzô, peut-être rendu audacieux par la douce obscurité qui s’infiltrait peu à peu dans la pièce. 

– Je veux la vérité, tout simplement, dit-il tout doucement.

Leurs lèvres étaient maintenant dangereusement proches selon le point de vue de Sanzô qui retenait maintenant son souffle, s’efforçant de maintenir son calme en dépit de l’accélération du sang dans ses veines, mais il ne bougea pas.

_Tu tiens vraiment à me rendre dingue, singe._

– Je veux savoir si..., murmura Gokû.

Sanzô le coupa d’une voix étouffée agitée, presque effrayée.

– Tais-toi, tu ne sais pas ce que tu racontes !

_Ni ce que tu me demandes._

Sur ce, il détourna la tête. En apparence il était calme, mais intérieurement, ses pensées faisaient guerre. Par-dessus tout il était en colère. En rage contre lui-même… de cette confusion, de cette faiblesse qui le gagnait presque à son insu.

Gokû sourit d’un air résigné.

– Je vois…

Sanzô sortit immédiatement de ses pensées à ces mots. Son regard revint se poser sur Gokû. 

– Qu’est-ce que tu vois ? siffla-t-il.

_Arrête de me regarder avec ses yeux-là._

Gokû souriait toujours, mais ces yeux-là étaient tristes.

– Rien, ce n’est pas grave, c’était stupide de ma part. 

_Qu’est-ce que je pouvais bien espérer ? C’était perdu d’avance._

Gokû se recula un peu et s’apprêtait à partir quand il sentit une main se poser sur son visage lui faisant relever la tête. Il écarquilla les yeux.

– Je…, commença Sanzô avant de s’interrompre, l’air frustré.

_Un jour ce bakazaru sera la raison de ma perte._

Puis sans aucun signe annonciateur, les lèvres de Sanzô vinrent se poser sur celles de Gokû, celui-ci complètement surpris écarquilla de plus belle les yeux.

Une main vint s’enrouler autour de sa taille, l’attirant encore plus près de Sanzô.

Toujours en état de choc il commença néanmoins à répondre au baiser. Il ferma les yeux, ses bras venant à son tour enlacer et ses mains caresser avec hésitation le dos et les épaules de l’homme.

Ce qui avait commencé par un baiser timide et maladroit où leurs lèvres se frôlaient et se cherchaient s’intensifia à mesure que les deux protagonistes gagnaient en assurance, leurs lèvres et leurs langues se mouvant lentement, avec douceur, se caressant, tandis que la main de Sanzô venait caresser avec douceur le visage de Gokû, faisant inconsciemment frissonner ce dernier.

Gokû sentit son visage s’enflammer. Il lui était impossible d’aligner une seule pensée cohérente… Ses jambes auraient pu défaillir sous lui et le laisser choir… si Sanzô ne le tenait pas serré contre lui, doucement mais fermement… On aurait dit que le temps s’était suspendu… quand tout d’un coup un énorme bruit se produisit, les interrompant net. 

Des monstres firent intrusion dans la pièce tout d’un coup.

Sanzô et Gokû complètement interloqués reprirent leurs esprits au bout de quelques instants et contre-attaquèrent. Sanzô tirait à tout va avec son flingue et Gokû avait invoqué Nyoïbo.

Il en venait de partout.

Gokû en avait déjà abattus un bon nombre quand cela arriva. Ils se débrouillaient bien jusqu’à ce qu’un monstre arrive derrière Sanzô et lui enfonce un poignard en plein dos.  
Sanzô surprit écarquilla les yeux et n’eut que le temps de dire ‘tch’ avant de s’effondrer sous les yeux de Gokû hurlant son nom.

Gokû du se débarrasser des youkais restants avant de pouvoir atteindre Sanzô qui gisait inanimé sur le sol. Il s’agenouilla, prenant Sanzô dans ses bras et tentant désespérément d’arrêter l’hémorragie.

– SANZÔ ! Réponds-moi, SANZÔ! Merde!

D’autres youkais arrivèrent à l’embrasure de la porte, un chef à leur tête.

– Chef ! Celui qui a le sutra est ici ! Mais il y a encore deux autres que nous avons du mal à maîtriser dans une autre salle là-bas !  
– D’accord, enfermons ceux là ici, nous viendrons récupérer le sutra plus tard.

Sur ces mots, ils refermèrent la lourde porte de la pièce où se trouvaient Gokû et Sanzô. Gokû n’eut même pas le temps de réagir.

– Arrêtez !

_Non, non ! Il ne faut pas qu’ils nous enferment ! Il faut que je trouve Hakkai, il faut refermer les plaies de Sanzô !_

Sanzô perdait vraiment beaucoup de sang. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Gokû.

– Je t’interdis de m’abandonner tu m’entends ? Tu m’entends !

_Si je maîtrisais la technique de guérison d’Hakkai je pourrais le sauver, mais là je ne peux rien faire… Du calme, du calme, il faut que je me calme…_

Il regarda autour de lui et se leva en vitesse, arracha une partie du drap du lit et revint auprès de Sanzô pour lui faire un pansement.

– Tiens-bon Sanzô, on va trouver Hakkai !

Il se releva et tenta d’ouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci était bien entendue fermée. Il tenta de l’ouvrir puis de la casser par la force mais en vain, elle était beaucoup trop solide.

_Merde! Il faut que je l’ouvre coûte que coûte._

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Sanzô toujours inanimé sur le sol.

_Il faut que je trouve Hakkai, sinon Sanzô risque de… par ma faute…_

Il serra les poings.

_C’est hors de question !_

Gokû regarda s’il y avait d’autres sorties possibles, mais non, la fenêtre elle-même était bien trop haute et trop éloignée du sol ou d’autres fenêtres pour qu’il puisse passer par là. Il se retourna vers la porte, réfléchissant.

_Je ne vois qu’un seul moyen… pourvu que ça marche._

Se concentrant, il ferma les yeux, mit ses mains en arrière. Une boule d’énergie se forma entre ses mains et il la projeta sur la porte qui vola en éclats.

– Ça a marché ! Maintenant il faut trouver Hakkai !

Il revint vers Sanzô, le prit tant bien que mal sur ses épaules et sortit de la pièce. Entendant des bruits de combat il s’approcha et vit Hakkai et Gojô se battant contre le groupe de youkais les ayant enfermés lui et Sanzô quelques moments plus tôt.

Gokû déposa avec douceur Sanzô, toujours inconscient, dans un coin calme, contre un mur. Il lui sourit , caressant en tremblant son visage. 

\- Tiens bon Sanzô !

Puis il se releva et courut vers les monstres contre lesquels Hakkai et Gojô se battaient.

– Où étais-tu bakazaru ?  
– Un léger contre-temps, Pardon ! Hakkai ! Sanzô est blessé !

Ils éliminèrent les monstres assez rapidement (la plupart grâce à Gokû, les monstres étant particulièrement fort), et Hakkai alla guérir immédiatement la blessure de Sanzô sous l’œil inquiet de Gokû.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hakkai terminait de soigner Sanzô tandis que Gokû leur racontait comment ils avaient été attaqués par surprise, sans mentionner cependant ce qu’il s’était passé juste avant.

– Nous aussi nous avons été attaqués par surprise, raconta Gojô, heureusement qu’on ne s’était pas séparés avec Hakkai… 

_Tout seul, j’aurais pu avoir beaucoup plus de problèmes, pensa-t-il en regardant sa blessure au bras._

Hakkai souffla, soulagé.

– Ça y est! La blessure est refermée ! Je pense que ça devrait aller maintenant, il a perdu du sang, mais grâce au pansement que tu lui as fait, il n’en a pas perdu tellement, et surtout aucun organe vital n’a été touché, il a vraiment eu beaucoup de chance !

Il se tourna ensuite vers Gojô pour soigner sa blessure, qui heureusement n’était pas importante. Gokû souffla également.

– Merci Hakkai ! Heureusement que tu es là.

_Moi je n’ai pu rien faire._

Le visage de Gokû s’assombrit. Gojô passa un bras autour de ses épaules. 

– Eh, Gokû ! Ne tire pas cette tête ! Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu ! Tu as même pu former une boule d’énergie ! Et puis Sanzô est hors de danger, non ?

Gokû resta silencieux.

Hakkai récupéra Hakuryû qui vint se percher sur son épaule. 

– Je crois qu’il vaut mieux qu’on parte, c’est plus prudent, d’autres youkais pourraient venir.

Une fois en Jeep, Hakkai expliqua ce qu’il s’était passé et ce que les monstres leur avaient expliqué avant de les attaquer.

– Les moines de ce temple ont été attaqués il y a quelques temps de ça par des youkais. Les montres ont investi les lieux, se servant des moines comme couvertures. Ils vivaient avec eux, les retenaient prisonniers, apportaient les butins de leurs vols dans le temple. Quand ils ont su qu’un moine Sanzô devait passer par ici, ils ont été intéressés par le sutra et donc ils ont ordonné au moine que nous avons vu de nous attirer ici et de nous garder. On est tombés dans le piège…

Gokû fronça les sourcils.

– Mais où étaient tous les autres moines ?  
– Tués au fur et à mesure certainement. Seuls quelques uns ont dû pouvoir s’enfuir.  
– Bah, on a quand même réussi à en réchapper, conclut Gojô.  
– Oui, acquiesça Hakkai.

_Mais c’était juste. Une fois de plus, heureusement que Gokû était là. Je crois qu’il n’y a pas que lui qui doit s’entraîner. Si nous voulons arriver au bout de ce voyage vers l’ouest…_

Il jeta un coup d’œil dans son rétroviseur : à l’arrière, une fois n’est pas coutume, Gokû était assis, la tête de Sanzô toujours inconscient posée contre son torse. Gokû avait passé une main derrière ses épaules tandis que l’autre encerclait son torse, le maintenant serré contre lui.

Gokû baissa le regard vers Sanzô.

_J’ai été faible. Pardonne-moi, Sanzô… Mais je te le promets, je vais devenir fort._

Son air se fit déterminé.

_Parce que je refuse de te perdre._


	3. Lendemain de bataille

Sanzô se réveilla. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, ceux-ci s’habituant lentement à la lumière éclatante de la pièce. Il était couché sur le dos. Entendant du bruit, il tourna sa tête vers la gauche.

Hakkai assis sur une chaise le regardait.

– Bonjour Sanzô !  
– Hakkai ? Que s’est-il passé ?

Hakkai fronça les sourcils en faisant mine d’être étonné, l’air complètement innocent.

– Ce qu’il s’est passé ? Tu ne t’en souviens donc pas ? Tu t’es endormi en pleine bataille en laissant une fois de plus tout le monde faire le sale boulot.

Sanzô regarda Hakkai de biais, l’air légèrement surpris et énervé.

_Décidément il subit de plus en plus l’influence négative de ce kappa de merde._

– Hakkai, ta personnalité se détériore.  
– Tu m’as déjà dit ça une fois, après la bataille dans le désert, sourit Hakkai avant de redevenir sérieux. Pardon, mais cette fois encore, ça a bien failli tourner mal.

Sanzô passa une main sur son visage, tentant de se souvenir de ce qu’il s’était passé la veille.

– Que s’est-il passé ?

Hakkai lui raconta rapidement comment il avait été poignardé, que Gokû en utilisant la technique du ki était parvenu à les rejoindre et les avait aidés à éliminer les monstres alors qu’ils se trouvaient eux-mêmes en mauvaise posture.

Sanzô se tût. Il se rappelait enfin de l’attaque des youkais, comment il s’était senti submergé par leur nombre et comme tout était devenu noir tout d’un coup.

Il se rappelait aussi de ce qu’il s’était passé juste avant…

Sanzô regarda avec hésitation autour de lui. Hakkai s'arrêta de parler et l’observa.

– Si tu cherches Gokû, je l’ai envoyé faire les commissions avec Gojô. Il était bien trop énervé...

_Et trop inquiet pour toi._

– ... depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici. Il fallait qu’il aille se défouler alors je lui ai donné de l’occupation, continua-t-il en souriant.

Sanzô détourna les yeux. 

– Ce n’est pas ce que…  
– Repose-toi Sanzô, le coupa Hakkai en souriant, sinon tu seras un boulet pour nous !

Une veine apparut sur le front de Sanzô. 

– Hakkai je te préviens…

Hakkai l’interrompit de nouveau, baissant le regard et redevenant sérieux. 

– Oui je sais, ce que je dis n’est pas correct. En fait hier, nous avons tous été des boulets pour Gokû.

Sanzô le regarda. Hakkai releva la tête. 

– S’il n’était pas intervenu on aurait vraiment eu de gros problèmes. Sanzô, nous manquons d’entraînement. Si nous continuons ainsi, nous pourrions bien ne jamais arriver à notre destination.

Sanzô se tut une nouvelle fois. Il avait raison. Ils avaient besoin de devenir plus forts.

Hakkai se leva.

– Je vais te laisser te reposer. Interdiction formelle de te lever, ordre du médecin, ordonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il vaut mieux ne pas trop bouger. Je dirai à Gojô et Gokû que tu es réveillé. Dois-je leur transmettre un message ?

Sanzô prit un air un peu embarrassé, ce qui étonna Hakkai qui s’attendait à ce que le bonze réponde immédiatement par la négative et le congédie.

L’homme était généralement difficile à lire et il était rare de le voir manifester ouvertement ses émotions.

– Sanzô, ça va ?

Sanzô se reprit et tourna son regard vers le mur à sa droite.

– Oui. Dis-leur… 

_Dis-lui…_

– Dis-leur que ça va.

Hakkai cligna des yeux puis sourit légèrement.

– Compris. Ah, au fait…  
– Quoi ?

Sanzô tourna la tête vers lui à son silence, et Hakkai prit un air embarrassé. 

– Il vaudrait mieux que tu prépares un sermon…  
– Comment ça ? s’étonna Sanzô. 

_Il ne va pas être content._

– Disons que hier soir nous avons cherché d’urgence un autre endroit après la bataille, et nous avons eu beaucoup de chance, nous en avons trouvé un. En fait nous sommes actuellement dans un autre temple bouddhique. Quand ils nous ont vu arriver dans le sale état où nous étions, ils se sont bien occupés de nous, alors…

Sanzô se crispa. 

_Ils n’ont tout de même pas…_

– Alors quoi ?

Hakkai se frotta la tête, souriant toujours avec embarras.

– On leur a promis que tu leur ferais un sermon en remerciement dès que tu irais mieux !

_Ils ont osé._

– Tch'!  
– Pardon ! Je te laisse.

Sur ce il sortit promptement de la pièce. Sanzô leva les yeux au ciel.

_Quelle bande d’abrutis…_

Il ferma les yeux, réfléchissant à ce que venait de lui dire Hakkai.

Il n’avait pas tort. Depuis quelques temps ils avaient beaucoup de mal pendant leurs batailles à avoir le dessus sur les monstres qui les attaquaient. Enfin, à part Gokû…

En parlant de Gokû…

Il rouvrit les yeux et repensa à ce qui s’était passé la veille, juste avant que les monstres ne les attaquent. Il revit mentalement la scène qui s’était jouée hier soir. Lui et Gokû…

Il frémit.

_Mais qu’est-ce qu’il m’a pris ?_

Il fixa le plafond au-dessus de lui. Maintenant qu’il y pensait, le singe ne l’avait pas repoussé. Cependant, il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

Il ne savait même pas ce qu’il pensait lui-même, alors savoir ce que pensait un bakazaru.

Il tourna la tête, regardant la lumière qui passait à travers les rideaux blancs de la fenêtre. Ses cheveux blonds étaient éparpillés sur l’oreiller.

Il avait agi un peu par impulsion. Gokû avait voulu des réponses à ces questions et lui n’était pas arrivé à en formuler avec des mots. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

_Lui et ses questions…_

Son regard s’adoucit.

_Ce qu’il représente pour moi ?_

Sanzô ne savait comment répondre à une telle question. Peut-être parce qu’elle était trop directe et impliquait une réponse directe. Ce qu’il n’était pas en mesure de donner maintenant. Parce qu’il lui fallait du temps. Parce qu’il avait peur.

Peur de perdre quelqu’un qui lui était cher….

Il étendit sa main vers la lumière.

_Que dois-je faire ?_

Comment devait-il réagir à présent par rapport au singe?

Que lui dirait-il ? Car il allait certainement le questionner tôt ou tard…

Il tenta de rassembler ses esprits pour trouver une solution mais ses pensées étaient à nouveau confuses.

Ses yeux se refermèrent doucement, n’arrivant pas à lutter contre la fatigue encore présente et Sanzô sombra dans le sommeil.

***

Gojô et Gokû ouvrirent la porte de la chambre où les moines du temple les hébergeaient eux et Hakkai, juste à côté d’une chambre où Sanzô avait été placé. Ils avaient les bras chargés de victuailles.

– Enfin ! Des clopes et de l’alcool !  
– Hakkai ! On a tout trouvé ! On en a au moins pour une semaine !  
– Tu plaisantes ? Au rythme où tu ingurgites la nourriture on en a à peine pour un jour ou deux !  
– N’importe quoi erokappa !  
– Tu veux parier ?

Gokû était sur le point de répondre quand Hakkai intervint.

– Allons allons, ne faites pas trop de bruit sinon Sanzô risque de s’énerver.

Gokû arrêta net sa bagarre avec Gojô et écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

– Il est réveillé ?  
– Oui, et il va bien, sourit Hakkai. D’ici peu il devrait être en pleine forme.  
– Ouf, soupira Gokû avec soulagement.  
– Ne t’inquiète pas pour lui Gokû, rajouta Hakkai.

Gokû se tut.

Hakkai le regarda. Quelque chose lui échappait mais il ne savait pas quoi. 

Tout d’abord Sanzô, et maintenant Gokû…

– Oï singe, ça te dit de t’entraîner avec moi après le repas ? demanda Gojô.  
– Ne m’appelle pas… Hein ?  
– Je crois que j’en ai besoin, continua-t-il avec sérieux.  
– Ok… Ok bien sûr ! acquiesça Gokû après l’avoir observé attentivement.  
– Mais pour l’instant allons manger, et n’oublie pas d’en laisser pour les autres singe! Sourit Gojô.  
– Hm ? Quoi ? dit Gokû avant de réaliser ce que venait de dire Gojô. Tu peux parler erokappa !

Le repas se passa donc normalement, hormis le fait que Sanzô ne soit pas là.

Vers la fin du repas Gojô et Gokû se dirigèrent vers la porte pour aller s’entraîner à l’extérieur. Gokû s’arrêta devant la porte de la pièce où se trouvait Sanzô. Il semblait réfléchir intensément. Hakkai le regarda baisser la tête et serrer les poings.

– Gokû ?  
– Dis Hakkai, tu pourras me montrer ta technique pour guérir?  
– Bien sûr. Gokû ?  
– Oui ?  
– Ne t’inquiète pas trop pour lui, il est fort tu sais…  
– Je sais… 

_Ce rêve…_

– Mais …

_Je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’avoir peur que cela se réalise._

– J'ai compris. Au fait... 

Gokû releva la tête pour le regarder. 

– Essaye de ménager Gojô, il nous le faut pour continuer notre voyage.  
– J’essaierai.

Une grosse veine apparut sur le front de Gojô qui n’était pas loin et avait tout entendu.

– Oï, Hakkai ! Je croyais que tu étais de mon côté ! Et toi le singe, ne crois pas que tu vas t’en tirer si facilement, je te préviens, tu vas souffrir!

Passant devant Gojô pour sortir à l’extérieur du monastère, Gokû le défia.

– Encore faudrait-il que tu arrives à me toucher, mais tu es tellement lent que c’est pas près d’arriver !

Sur ce, Gojô et Gokû sortirent, se chamaillant toujours.

Une grosse goutte apparut sur le front de Hakkai. 

_Ils n’arrêteront jamais… enfin d’un côté, c’est mieux ainsi._

***

Il était tard. Gojô et Gokû étaient revenus depuis longtemps de leur entraînement (Gojô plutôt fatigué). Ils avaient tous mangé, une fois de plus sans Sanzô. Hakkai lui avait bien préparé le repas de midi ainsi que celui du soir, mais apparemment Sanzô ne s’était pas réveillé depuis l’autre fois, son repas demeurant intact. Après une partie de cartes écourtée dans la pièce commune où ils avaient accès et donnant directement sur leur chambre, les trois étant plutôt exténués, ils décidèrent d’aller se coucher.

Gokû n’arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. C’était la première fois depuis la veille qu’il pouvait vraiment réfléchir tranquillement à ce qu’il s’était passé. Sanzô poignardé… Sanzô qui l’embrasse… Au souvenir, il rougit un peu et se passa les doigts sur sa bouche. S’il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il ne s’était pas attendu, c’était bien à ça.

_Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce que je représente pour toi Sanzô ?_

Il ne savait pas comment réagir à pareille situation et appréhendait un peu le moment où il devrait faire face à Sanzô.

Les minutes passaient et Gokû n’arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Il se leva, ses pensées toujours sur Sanzô, et il sortit de la chambre. Arrivé dans la pièce commune il jeta un coup d’œil à la porte de la chambre de Sanzô.

Pensif, il s’allongea face à elle sur le canapé, la fixant. Même s’il n’était que devant sa porte, il était déjà un peu plus rassuré. S’ils étaient attaqués, il pourrait le protéger. 

Et inconsciemment, il s’ombra peu à peu dans un sommeil réparateur.

***

Hakkai avait vu Gokû sortir et inquiet se leva, s’apprêtant à le suivre, quand une main lui prenant le poignet l’arrêta.

– Laisse-le…  
– Mais Gojô… Je crois qu’il a un problème.  
– Je le crois aussi. Il n’a pas l’air dans son assiette depuis la bataille d’hier. En plus il a la tête complètement ailleurs. Cet après-midi quand on s’entraînait c’était flagrant.

_Mais même déconcentré, il n’a eu aucun mal à me battre…_

– Il pensait à autre chose, et quelque chose me dit que c’était à notre bonze adoré et vénéré qu’il pensait.  
– Tu l’as remarqué toi aussi. Je crois qu’il a vraiment peur qu’il lui arrive quelque chose. Je pense que ça a un rapport avec les rêves qu’il fait.  
– Tu crois que ces rêves pourraient avoir une signification précise ?  
– Qui sait… J’ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.  
– Bah.

Souriant, Gojô passa un bras autour du cou d’Hakkai.

– Tu as beau avoir une chance du diable au jeu, je suis sûr tu ne vaux pas un rond pour lire l’avenir  
– Au moins moi j’ai de la chance, sourit-il.  
– Hein ? s’indigna Gojô. Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

_Décidément il subit la mauvaise influence de ce bonze dépravé, va falloir remédier à ça !_

– Mais rien du tout ! sourit Hakkai avec un peu trop d’enthousiasme. Bonne nuit Gojô !

***

Sanzô se réveilla et tourna la tête. A présent il n’y avait plus de rayons de soleil. Il devait certainement faire nuit. Il s’assit et passa ses mains sur son visage. 

_J’ai dû dormir toute la journée…_

Un rapide coup d’œil et il nota le repas sur la table. Certainement l’œuvre d’Hakkai.

Quelques instants plus tard, il avait mangé et pris une douche dans la salle de bain qui était annexée à sa chambre. Une fois rhabillé de son éternel jean et haut noir (ayant été consciencieusement lavé par les bonzes apparemment), il chercha machinalement son briquet et ses cigarettes. Mais quand il essaya d’en allumer une, le briquet ne fonctionna pas, ce qui eut le don de l’énerver.

_Il ne me reste qu’une solution. Aller chercher celui de ce con de kappa._

Tout le monde devait dormir à cette heure-là. Il ne risquait donc pas de tomber sur un Gojô énervé, ou sur Gokû…

Il se risqua à sortir de sa chambre. La pièce était sombre. Il chercha immédiatement du regard les autres portes.

_Où peuvent-ils bien être ?_

Quand soudain il entendit un bruit et vit un mouvement en face de lui.

Il se figea et regarda. Sur un canapé était allongé Gokû. Il l’observa pendant quelques secondes, immobile, retenant légèrement son souffle, se demandant s’il était éveillé ou pas.

Non. Il dormait. Après tout c’était prévisible. 

_Ce bakazaru dormirait même si le temple s’écroulait._

Aucun risque qu’il se réveille. Quelque part rassuré, il s’avança lentement du canapé et s’accroupit, un genou à terre, une main posée sur son autre genou, de manière à être face à face avec Gokû.

Gokû semblait être en train de rêver. Ses yeux se mouvaient sous ses paupières.

Sanzô l’observa et se remémora ce qu’il s’était passé entre eux. Son visage s’adoucit dans la pénombre.

_Bakazaru…_

Il repensa à toutes les fois où Gokû avaient voulu obtenir des réponses de lui.

Il avait toujours évité de lui fournir des réponses directes, ne montrant que rarement des signes d’affection. Il lui était difficile de les montrer, et ça lui avait déjà joué des tours, comme cette fois-là avec Homura… 

Mais hier, il n’avait pas réfléchi et il avait montré d’une manière plutôt équivoque ce qu’il n’avait pas pu exprimer en mots.

Quelque chose dans l’attitude de Gokû, peut-être la détermination dans ses yeux, peut-être sa propre faiblesse l’avaient poussé pour la première fois à céder à ce qu’il ressentait, à ce sentiment. Peut-être avait-il eu peur, bien qu’il soit difficile pour lui de l’envisager…

Peur de le perdre, peur qu’il se détourne de lui.

Sanzô se sentait piégé. Lui qui depuis la mort tragique de son maître s’était promis de plus s’attacher à qui que se soit. En se rapprochant de Gokû, il courrait le risque de voir la tragédie se reproduire.

Mais après tout, n’était-il pas déjà trop tard ? Il s’était menti à lui-même en voulant croire qu’il ne s’était pas attaché à lui, cela même le premier jour qu’il avait entendu sa voix si « ennuyeuse ». Il sourit à cette pensée. 

Gokû sembla tout d’un coup s’agiter dans son sommeil, comme si le rêve se changeait en cauchemar. Il murmurait. Sanzô se pencha légèrement et tendit l’oreille.

– Konzen…

Sanzô releva légèrement la tête, regardant le visage de Gokû. Il posa avec un peu d’hésitation et avec douceur une main sur la tête, son pouce venant caresser son front. Au bout de quelques instants Gokû sembla se calmer.

 _Konzen._ Ce nom ne lui était pas étranger, c’était le nom que lui avait donné cette déesse ainsi qu’Homura… 

_Je me demande bien ce qu’ils voulaient dire par là… c’était qui ce type ?_

Il n’y avait jamais vraiment jamais réfléchi. Après tout, cela importait peu. Mais ça l’inquiétait un peu que le singe rêve de cela… Inconsciemment il était aussi il faut le dire un peu jaloux de ce Konzen que Gokû appelait dans son sommeil. 

Sanzô caressait toujours le front de Gokû quand après une courte hésitation il arrêta son geste sans pour autant ôter sa main. Pour la deuxième fois en moins de deux jours ses lèvres vinrent lentement capturer celles de Gokû en un baiser, éphémère mais doux.

Il releva un peu la tête, fixant le visage toujours à quelques centimètres de lui.

Il avait peut-être des doutes. Mais quelque part… la vue de ce singe parvenait à le rassurer.

L’avenir était incertain, mais il commençait à y croire.

A croire que peut-être, un jour, ses peurs le quitteraient…

***

Plus haut (nettement plus haut), Kanzeon Bosatsu aux côtés d’un Nataku toujours muré dans son silence observait la scène depuis le paradis céleste.

– Eh ben, c’est pas trop tôt !  
– Que se passe-t-il ô grande déesse Kanzeon ? demanda respectueusement Jirôshin.  
– Ce cher Konzen commence à y croire, il serait temps, dit-elle en élevant sa voix avant que son ton ne s’adoucisse. De toutes manières, ça devait arriver.  
– Que voulez-vous dire par là ? l’interrogea encore Jirôshin, perdu.  
– Depuis que ce garçon est arrivé dans ce palais. C’était évident, s’exclama-t-elle pensivement.

_Il n’y avait que lui qui pouvait arriver à faire ça._

Revenant sur Terre, ou plutôt dans les cieux, elle continua.

– J’espère juste que mon cher neveu va ouvrir les yeux! Sinon je vais me sentir obligée d’intervenir !  
– Mais nous ne pouvons pas intervenir, c’est la règle ! commença à paniquer Jirôshin.

Kanzeon eut un sourire machiavélique.

– Si le besoin s’en fait sentir, je ne me gênerai pas !

Une goutte de sueur fit son apparition sur le front de Jirôshin.

– Kanzeon bôsatsu sama…

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler. Mais aucun ne se rendit compte de ce qu’il s’était passé.

Pour la première fois depuis des centaines d’années, un battement de cil avait recouvert un court instant les yeux dorés de l’être assis près d’eux.

***

Au même moment, Sanzô se releva et éternua. 

Il revint prendre une couverture dans sa chambre, remit son habit blanc de bonze et retourna auprès de Gokû pour le recouvrir de la couverture, sa main venant caresser brièvement son visage dans le processus.

Il n’avait pas sommeil et il avait abandonné l’idée d’aller piquer le briquet de Gojô… pour l’instant…

Assis sur une chaise à la table, située à moins d’un mètre du canapé, il se mit à observer Gokû.

_Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je dois faire… Kômyô._

***

Hakkai se réveilla et regarda l’heure. Il était encore trop tôt pour se lever, ou du moins pour réveiller les autres. Certainement que Sanzô voudrait reprendre immédiatement leur voyage vers l’ouest. Même convalescent, il ne se laissait pas de répit, ni pour lui, ni pour eux…

Hakkai se leva, jetant un coup d’œil rapide à Gojô, toujours endormi, ronflant légèrement, ce qui provoqua un léger sourire sur le visage d’Hakkai. Il sortit de la pièce sans faire de bruit.

Le tableau qu’il vit lui fit écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Sanzô assis sur une chaise, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés sur la table, tourné en direction du canapé à deux pas où Gokû dormait profondément lui aussi, enveloppé d’une couverture qu’il ne se rappelait pas l’avoir vu prendre. 

_Ce qui signifie que…_

Il jeta un coup d’œil vers Sanzô. 

Hakkai sourit une fois de plus.

_Si je m’étais attendu à ça..._

Il réfléchit, levant les yeux et amenant un doigt à ses lèvres. 

_Hm, et maintenant, qui dois-je réveiller en premier ?_

***

Sanzô sentit une main sur son épaule, le secouant. Il ouvrit lentement et difficilement ses yeux, ébloui par la lumière matinale, l’air bougon et la voix légèrement énervée. 

– Quoi ?  
– Bonjour Sanzô, sourit Hakkai. Ravi de voir que tu es toujours de bonne humeur au réveil !  
– Tch’.

Il se redressa sur sa chaise, s’étirant. Puis il jeta un coup d’œil à l’endroit où il était, se rappelant comment il était arrivé là, avant de tourner sa tête vers le canapé où Gokû dormait toujours. Hakkai l’observait du coin de l’œil. Sanzô sembla le remarquer car son regard revint très vite sur Hakkai. Ce dernier fit mine de ne rien remarquer.

– On ferait mieux de repartir. Maintenant.  
– Oui, je vais aller réveiller Gojô. Tu peux réveiller Gokû ?

Sanzô grogna pour seule réponse.

– Je prends ça pour un oui, sourit encore Hakkai.

Sur ce, il retourna dans leur chambre. Le regard de Sanzô revint se poser sur Gokû.

_Si les choses étaient immuables, le monde serait un endroit ennuyeux._

Il se leva avança jusqu’au canapé et étendit son bras jusqu’à agripper doucement l’épaule du jeune homme.

_J’imagine que certaines choses peuvent changer._

Il secoua légèrement Gokû, et celui-ci murmura quelque chose d’incompréhensible avant de se lever à moitié, s’appuyant sur ses bras. 

– J'ai faim !

_Mais il y a des choses qui ne changeront certainement jamais._

Un coup de baffeur atterrit magistralement sur le crâne de Gokû qui ouvra en grand ses yeux, plus étonné qu’autre chose n’étant pas encore totalement réveillé. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d’un Sanzô apparemment bougon.

– Mais qu’est-ce qui te prend Sanzô ? Je n’ai rien fait !  
– Précisément ! Estomac sur pattes ! Rassemble tes affaires, on part dans dix minutes !

Il se retourna, se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour se préparer à partir lui aussi, évitant ainsi de plonger son regard trop longtemps dans ces yeux dorés.

Mais il sentit soudain une main s’agripper à sa manche. Gokû s’était levé d’un bond, l’air préoccupé.

– Sanzô… Ça va?

Gokû ne pouvait pas le voir, mais le visage de Sanzô était indécis. Il répondit cependant après quelques instants. 

– Ça va…

Ne trouvant rien à rajouter il se tut. Gokû hésita et tenta de continuer sur sa lancée. 

– Je me demandais, pour hier…

Sanzô le coupa immédiatement d’une voix calme et neutre. 

– Pas maintenant. Plus tard.

Gokû marqua une pause puis sourit légèrement à cette réponse. Ça lui laissait un espoir.

Sanzô continua de sa voix habituelle légèrement colérique. 

– Ne traîne pas, on part immédiatement je te rappelle, sinon je te laisse ici !  
– Huh ? Ah oui, compris.

Sanzô retourna dans sa chambre. Gokû s’apprêtait à retourner lui aussi dans la chambre qu’il avait partagée avec Hakkai et Gojô quand son regard se tourna vers le canapé où il avait passé la plupart de la nuit et remarqua la couverture. Il cligna des yeux. 

_Mais je n’en avais pas pris avec moi. Comment ça se fait ?_

Hakkai sortit de la chambre, portant avec lui leurs effets (et stocks de nourriture).

– Hakkai, c’est toi qui m’as donné cette couverture ?

Hakkai cligna des yeux avec surprise puis sourit légèrement. 

– Non… Ni Gojô si tu veux mon avis, rajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d’œil.  
– Oh… 

_Alors ça voudrait dire que c’est lui qui – pensa-t-il en rougissant. Pourquoi? Est-ce que ça serait… parce qu’il se préoccupe de moi ?_

Hakkai le regarda un temps, le sourire amusé aux lèvres puis le rappela à l’ordre, cette fois-ci l’air préoccupé. 

– Gokû il vaut mieux se dépêcher, sinon…  
– Huh ? Sinon quoi ?  
– Sinon, sourit-il avec embarras, je crois qu’on pourrait bien avoir de sérieux problèmes !  
– Ah ? répondit Gokû, l’air perdu.

***

Quelques heures plus tard, c’était dans la jeep qu’ils étaient, craignant les conséquences de la silencieuse colère d’un Sanzô très légèrement sur les nerfs.

En effet, malgré leur précipitation et l’heure matinale, ils n’avaient pas pu échapper aux bonzes et comme promis, Sanzô avait du leur faire un sermon qui dura _très_ longtemps, _trop_ longtemps, les bonzes s’agrippant désespérément à lui pour tenter de le faire rester plus longtemps. Ils étaient finalement repartis, Sanzô demeurant dangereusement calme, tentant de maîtriser sa colère. Quand il rompit enfin le silence, une veine proéminente était apparue sur son front.

– Écoutez moi bien bande d’abrutis. La PROCHAINE fois que vous faites ce genre de promesse sur mon dos, je vous tue pour de bon!

A ces mots, Gojô qui tentait depuis leur départ précipité de retenir tant bien que mal son fou rire (une crise de fou rire aiguë à la vue de la tête horrifiée de Sanzô quand il avait ouvert la porte et vu une bonne centaine de moines qui l’attendaient derrière pour qu’il fasse son sermon) ne put retenir un éclat de rire, celui-ci étant bien entendu accompagné de toute une série de coups de pistolet venant lui frôler la tête. 

– Oï mais arrête Sanzô ! Je n’y suis pour rien moi !  
– Tu te fous de ma gueule ?  
– C’est pas moi qui aie eu l’idée du sermon, c’est le singe !  
– QUOI ? Qu’est-ce que tu racontes erokappa, c’était TON idée !

Gojô et Gokû continuèrent à se disputer sur à qui la faute jusqu’à ce que plusieurs coups de baffeur retentissent sur leurs têtes, de plus en plus bruyants.

– LA FERME !  
– Allons allons, sourit Hakkai, ne nous énervons pas ! 

Son regard se figea soudain et il donna un grand coup de frein, envoyant valdinguer Gokû à l’avant sur Sanzô toujours tourné vers lui, la tête de Gojô échouant quant à elle contre le siège d’Hakkai. Gojô se frotta la tête.

– Hakkai, qu’est-ce qui te prend ? Préviens quand tu fais ce genre de choses !

Gokû releva sa tête qui s’était involontairement retrouvée posée sur l’épaule de Sanzô, son visage venant effleurer le cou du moine alors que ses mains s’étaient quant à elles posées sur sa taille. Son regard rencontra celui de Sanzô, enregistrant en même tant que celui-ci l’avait par rattrapé par réflexe dans sa chute, une main autour de sa taille tandis que son autre main avait agrippé le dos de son siège avant pour les empêcher de tomber tous les deux.

Ils se fixèrent intensément quelques secondes avant de regagner leurs esprits et de se lâcher, gênés.

Sanzô et Gokû se tournèrent vers Hakkai et Gojô. Ceux-ci ne prêtaient pas du tout attention à eux et regardaient hébétés droit devant eux.

– Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sanzô.  
– Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée, lui répondit Hakkai.

Gokû et Sanzô regardèrent à leur tour ce qui fascinait tant Hakkai et Gojô.

Ce qu’il vit laissa Sanzô sans voix.

***


	4. Un nouvel adversaire

Sanzô cligna des yeux.

_Mais qu’est ce que c’est, cet endroit ?_

Tous les quatre regardaient étonnés ce qui se dressait devant eux à un mètre à peine. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux jusqu’à ce que Hakkai ne rompe le silence.

– Eh ben ! Heureusement que j’ai freiné à temps. Une seconde de plus et on s’écrasait dessus.  
– Mais comment, tu ne l’avais pas vu ? demanda Gojô en se penchant vers Hakkai. T’es aveugle ma parole! Comment on peut louper ça !  
– Le problème, expliqua calmement et sérieusement Hakkai, c’est que c’est apparu tout d’un coup devant nous. Comme si c’était sorti du sol. Je n’ai eu que le temps d’éviter que l’on ne s’écrase dessus.  
– Apparu ? s’étonna Gojô en relevant la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Comment une telle chose pourrait apparaître au milieu de nulle part ? Et si vite ?

Hakkai sortit sa carte et l’examina. 

– Ça devrait être mentionné sur la carte, mais il n’y a rien. Bizarre… Sanzô qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu as déjà entendu parler de cet endroit ?

Sanzô continuait à observer ce qu’il voyait, méditatif. 

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens un piège. C’est comme si on nous attendait._

– Sanzô ?  
– Non, jamais entendu parler.

Devant eux, se dressait une sorte de temple, qui coupait toute la largeur de la route et dont la façade s’étendait bien au-delà s’enfonçant dans une forêt sombre et dense de chaque côté de la route. Mais ça ne ressemblait à aucun temple que Sanzô connaissait. Sa présence en plein du milieu était vraiment étrange, comme si la construction était tombée du ciel par hasard à cet endroit là. Et il était tout simplement impossible de continuer par là sans traverser ce temple ou bien tenter de le contourner en s’aventurant dans la forêt.

– On ne peut plus passer par là, rebroussons chemin, ordonna Sanzô.  
– Quoi ? T’es dingue ! s’exclama Gojô. On est arrivé jusque là, on peut bien traverser ce temple! Ce n’est qu’une bâtisse de plus. Ça ne peut pas être pire que le temple rempli de monstres de l’autre jour, dit-il avant de sourire d’un air narquois. A moins que tu n’aies peur de te coltiner un sermon de plus…

Un ‘clic’ provenant d’un certain flingue bien connu se fit entendre et une grosse goutte apparut sur le front de Gojô, celui-ci levant les mains en signe de défense. 

– Fais comme si je n’avais rien dit…  
– Je crois que Sanzô a raison, ça sent le piège. Il vaut mieux chercher une autre route.  
– Mais dites, comment ça se fait qu’on ne l’ait pas vu avant de se retrouver à deux mètres de la porte ?  
– Un kekkai…

Gokû qui n’avait encore rien dit regarda Sanzô. 

– Comme la dernière fois ? 

Sanzô acquiesça de la tête. 

– Cet endroit est protégé par une puissante protection magique, c’est pour ça qu’on n’a pu le voir qu’une fois entrés à l’intérieur. 

_On a voulu nous piéger à l’intérieur._

– Un kekkai ? répéta Gojô. Et comment on fait pour en sortir ?

Ils se turent pendant un court instant. Hakkai sourit.

– Sanzô, tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

Sanzô marqua une pause. 

– Pour sortir d’un kekkai il n’y a qu’un seul moyen…

Gokû cligna des yeux puis paniqua en réalisant ce qu’ils voulaient faire. 

– Non ! Il est hors de question que je fasse ça une fois de plus !

Gojô eut l’air perdu. 

– Mais de quoi vous parlez ? 

***

Gojô pouffait de rire écroulé sur le sol depuis un bon quart d’heure et Hakkai souriait, amusé devant la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Gokû rougit. 

– Arrête de rire erokappa ! 

A ces mots les rires de Gojô redoublèrent et Sanzô grogna.

– Gokû, arrête de bouger !

La seule solution pour sortir d’un kekkai que Sanzô, Gokû et Hakkai avaient déjà expérimentée consistait à utiliser des tantras pour traverser le kekkai puis le briser, le mieux étant de porter le plus de tantras sur soi, et donc de les écrire sur la peau même. Gokû étant le plus petit (même s’il avait bien grandi récemment), et Sanzô étant le seul à savoir écrire les écritures saintes, Sanzô se retrouva donc pour la seconde fois de sa vie à écrire au feutre sur le corps de Gokû les tantras sacrés.

Assis en tailleur un Gokû torse nu fixait le sol tandis que Sanzô assis derrière lui écrivait sur son dos. Gokû rougissait malgré lui. Pour partie à cause de la situation embarrassante (écrire sur quelqu’un s’est pas chose commune) et de Gojô qui n’arrêtait pas de s’esclaffer, mais surtout à cause des mains de Sanzô qui venaient se poser et s’attarder sur sa peau, exerçant une pression douce et légère. Il avait du mal à retenir les frissons qui lui parcouraient le corps.

La dernière fois que cela s’était passé, il n’avait pas été _aussi_ nerveux, mais il faut dire que les choses avaient bien évolué depuis, notamment depuis deux jours.

Au bout d’un moment Gojô se calma cependant et se mit à parler avec Hakkai, son attention semblant se détourner de Gokû. Ils étaient assis à côté du chemin, à moitié allongés dans l’herbe. Les deux autres ne pouvaient pas les entendre. De toute façon, ils étaient bien trop occupés pour faire attention à eux.

– Tu devrais arrêter de martyriser ce pauvre Gokû, le gronda Hakkai.  
– Bah, faut dire qu’il n’a pas de bol.  
– Je pense que ça ne lui déplaît pas tant que ça tu sais, commenta Hakkai avec amusement.

Gojô le regarda, marquant une pause. 

– Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?  
– J’en pense que Sanzô va vraiment te faire la peau si tu continues à faire certaines allusions, sourit-il avec un peu trop d’entrain.  
– Ah ? Tu crois ?

Il marqua encore une pause. 

– Et moi qui pensais que tu n’avais pas remarqué.

Hakkai laissa échapper un petit rire. 

– Au contraire, je te surveille, histoire de voir si tu n’en dis pas trop, juste au cas où. Ça m’embêterait que Sanzô te fasse la peau.

Hakkai lui jeta un regard énigmatique. Gojô écarquilla légèrement les yeux. 

_Pourquoi cette impression ? Comme si…_

Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser l’idée qui se formait dans sa tête.

– Un problème Gojô?  
– Non, aucun…

Ils se turent un instant, observant Sanzô et Gokû au loin.

– On ouvre des paris ?  
– Hein ? À quel sujet ?  
– Sur eux.

Hakkai resta un instant surpris puis sourit, amusé.

***

Gokû jeta un rapide coup d’œil à Sanzô qui était toujours en train d’écrire dans son dos, juste à peine au-dessus de ses reins. Sanzô le remarqua.

– Regarde devant toi et ne bouge pas. 

Gokû obéit en rougissant légèrement. Il se calma peu à peu alors que Sanzô avait sa main gauche posée sur sa peau glissant au fur et à mesure que sa main droite écrivait pour la stabiliser. Il ferma les yeux.

_Ses mains sont douces…_

Tout d’un coup, et au grand désappointement de Gokû la pression exercée sur son dos cessa. Sanzô se releva. 

– Lève-toi.

Gokû se releva et surpris quand Sanzô lui prit le bras, il baissa le regard sur cette main qui enserrait son bras… Il se rendit compte que c’était pour continuer à écrire ses tantras. Gokû leva légèrement la tête, jetant de temps en temps un coup d’œil vers Sanzô. Sanzô était concentré sur ce qu’il écrivait apparemment.

Sanzô faisait en effet de son mieux pour rester concentré sur ce qu’il écrivait, chose qui s’avéra plus difficile qu’il ne le pensait. Il avait du mal à ne pas se laisser distraire par la peau que ses mains parcouraient avec douceur. En plus, Gokû n’arrêtait pas de le regarder du coin de l’œil quand il pensait que Sanzô ne faisait pas attention. Le moine tentait néanmoins de paraître calme. Il termina d’écrire sur ses deux bras. Il posa une main sur l’épaule de Gokû, s’avança un peu de manière à être face à lui et commença à lui écrire sur le torse, évitant volontairement le regard de Gokû. Ils étaient près, trop près l’un de l’autre, comme l’autre soir. A la différence qu’avec les deux autres idiots à proximité, il ne ferait rien de stupide. Il avait agi impulsivement l’autre fois… un peu comme la veille d’ailleurs. Ça l’énervait. Il lui semblait perdre le contrôle sur lui-même, de plus en plus. Et ce n’était pas des situations comme ça qui allaient arranger les choses. Mais d’un autre côté… il avait commencé à admettre cette perte de contrôle. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Il se pencha un peu pour écrire avec plus de facilité alors qu’il écrivait maintenant au niveau de ventre. Le simple fait d’effleurer la peau du jeune homme en écrivant le perturbait. Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil à Gokû. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Il s’interrompit.

Gokû avait senti son cœur s’accélérer involontairement quand l’homme s’était approché de lui, posant sa main sur son épaule puis s’était penché peu à peu au fur et à mesure qu’il écrivait. Quand leurs visages furent au même niveau, leurs regards se croisèrent et se fixèrent intensément. Leurs visages étaient proches. Cela lui rappelant la scène de l’avant-veille il rougit légèrement mais ne bougea pas d’un centimètre.

Sanzô se redressa. Sa main quitta son épaule pour se placer sous le menton de Gokû le relevant légèrement. Leurs yeux se fixaient toujours, leurs visages étaient plus que jamais proches. Puis Sanzô écrivit avec application et lenteur (Gokû en avait presque oublié le feutre…) les derniers caractères sur une de ses joues, le faisant frissonner.

Toujours en le fixant, Sanzô parla d’une voix calme et neutre. 

– J’ai terminé, on y va.

Il se redressa et marcha en direction des deux autres.

Gokû relâcha le souffle qu’il avait retenu inconsciemment et resta pensif.

_Son regard… Je me demande bien à quoi il pouvait penser..._

Son visage se fit sérieux.

_Après tout, peut-être que ça ne voulait rien dire pour lui. Mais alors pourquoi…_

– Gokû ! cria Hakkai.  
– Quoi ? Ah oui j’arrive !

Gokû accourut vers eux. Il regarda Gojô qui le fixait d’un air curieux. Il le regarda en retour, étonné. 

– Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Gojô ?  
– Rien, dit-il en l’observant avec curiosité avant de sourire ironiquement, ça te va bien, on devrait te barbouiller plus souvent !  
– Arrête de raconter n’importe quoi erokappa ! s’énerva Gokû.

Il tenta de donner un léger coup « chamailleur » à Gojô quand celui-ci à sa grande surprise l’esquiva net de façon à lui murmurer, souriant, de façon à ce que seul lui puisse l’entendre.

– Je crois que tu as fait un malheur sur ce coup-là.

Gokû écarquilla les yeux.

– Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

Gojô ne répondit rien mais continua à sourire.

Sanzô et Hakkai quant à eux regardaient fixement la bâtisse.

– Il y a quelque chose de différent dans cet endroit, analysa Hakkai. Ce n’est pas une aura de monstres, qu’est-ce que cela peut bien être ?  
– Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas rester ici assez longtemps pour le découvrir. Gokû, vas-y.  
– Mhh ? Ah oui j’y vais !

Il marcha dans la direction opposée à l’entrée du monument.

_L’entrée du kekkai devrait se trouver à quelques mètres à peine, vu la distance à laquelle Hakkai a freiné – réfléchit-il._

En théorie, il devait pouvoir traverser la barrière et trouver derrière ce qui la maintenait et l’enlever, détruisant de ce fait la barrière.

Il continua à marcher droit devant lui mais au bout de quelques secondes il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Sanzô, Hakkai et Gojô.

– Ça n’a pas marché ?  
– Apparemment non, répondit Hakkai, préocuppé.

Tous regardèrent Sanzô, et Gojô s’approcha de lui.

– T’es sûr que tu ne t’es pas planté dans tes gribouillis ? dit-il avant de lui rajouter en murmurant, s’approchant derrière lui et souriant d’un air narquois. Quelque chose t’as rendu distrait peut-être ?

Quelques balles sifflèrent dans l’air. Sanzô s’énerva, une grosse veine apparaissant sur son front. 

– Tu vas voir si je me suis planté ! Meurs !  
– Allons allons ! Du calme ! Revenons à notre problème, intervint Hakkai. Comment ça se fait, Sanzô ?

Sanzô regagna son calme et réfléchit.

– Ce n’est pas un kekkai ordinaire. Je ne pense pas que cela soit l’œuvre d’un démon.  
– Comment faire alors ? demanda Gokû en remettant son T-shirt et son armure.

Sanzô se retourna vers la bâtisse. 

– Je crois qu’on va être obligé de passer par là tout compte fait. 

Ils regardèrent la porte. Hakkai appela Hakuryû qui reprit sa forme de dragon et vint se percher sur son épaule. Ils s’approchèrent de la porte, entendirent un déclic, comme si la porte avait été déverrouillée et celle-ci s’entrebâilla. 

– Je crois qu’on nous attendait, dit Hakkai.

Ils se regardèrent. Puis d’un commun accord silencieux, ils passèrent la porte.

***

L’endroit était en apparence calme, inhabité. De la lumière venant d’en haut venait à peine éclairer l’immense salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Au bout de quelques instants leurs yeux s’adaptèrent à la relative pénombre. Puis soudain un grand bruit derrière eux les fit se retourner. La porte s’était refermée et le verrou s’était enclenché apparemment. Pourtant au niveau de la serrure, il n’y avait aucun moyen apparent d’actionner le verrou.

– Au moins on sait que nous ne pouvons pas ressortir par là, constata Hakkai.  
– On va donc devoir trouver une autre sortie, soupira Gojô en mettant ses bras derrière la tête et observant la salle devant eux, résigné. Par où on commence ?

La salle semblait être une salle centrale. Elle comportait une bonne dizaine de portes qui laissaient présager de nombreuses pièces.

– Au moins on a le choix, continua Hakkai. Une préférence ?  
– On devrait se méfier, suggéra Gokû. Cet endroit ressemble à un labyrinthe. Et puis… il y a quelque chose de pas normal. J’ai l’impression qu’on nous épie.

Les autres le regardèrent.

_Gokû semble vraiment tendu. C’est mauvais signe – pensa Hakkai._

Hakkai jeta un coup d’œil à Sanzô qui était entre lui et Gokû. Le moine scrutait lui aussi à présent la pièce. Aucun d’eux n’osait bouger.

_Et je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir un mauvais pressentiment._

Soudain un rire sinistre raisonna dans la pièce et un homme qui se tenait dans un coin obscur de la salle s’avança. Gokû se crispa.

_Comment ça se fait que je n’ai pas senti sa présence ?_

Il jeta un coup d’œil à ses compagnons. Vu leur expression ils ne l’avaient pas remarqué eux non plus. Gokû regarda avec méfiance l’homme avancer. Celui-ci s’arrêta, à moitié éclairé par un faible rayon de lumière. Il fixa Gojô.

– Vous n’avez pas l’air de me reconnaître, général Kenren. 

Son regard passa ensuite de droite à gauche sur Hakkai, Sanzô puis Gokû. 

– Toujours avec les mêmes empêcheurs de tourner en rond je vois. Maréchal Tenpô, Konzen Dôji et...

Il s’arrêta, regardant intensément Gokû, puis dit en détachant bien son nom. 

– Son Gokû.

La voix de Gojô fut dangereusement calme. 

– Vous vous trompez de gars, moi c’est Gojô.

Hakkai retint son souffle. 

_Encore ces noms. Nos vies antérieures ? Ce type a l’air de savoir ce qu’il dit. Si c’est vrai, quelque chose me dit que nous n’étions pas en bons termes avec lui en tout cas._

– Pardon, mais que nous voulez-vous ?  
– Ce que je veux ? répéta l’inconnu en souriant d’un air méprisant et en haussant le ton. Vous me le demandez ? Vous ne vous en rappelez pas ? Même pas toi Son Gokû ? 

Il fixa soudainement Gokû d’un air mauvais. L’air devint lourd et Gokû resta silencieux. Il regardait lui aussi fixement l’homme. Quelque chose lui disait qu’il l’avait déjà rencontré. Quelque chose qui lui disait aussi qu’il fallait se méfier de lui. C’était comme si une mémoire luttait pour remonter à sa conscience.

– Vous êtes un dieu, dit-il enfin d’une voix calme et sérieuse qui lui était presque étrangère.

Les autres le regardèrent du coin de l’œil, surpris. Le regard de Sanzô revint se poser avec méfiance sur l’inconnu.

_Quoi ? Comment peut-il le savoir ?_

– Effectivement. Ta mémoire referait-elle surface, Son Gokû ? Je m’appelle Gôjun.  
– Désolé, l’interrompit Gojô, mais je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir jamais vu…  
– Oh que si. Moi je ne vous ai pas oublié, général Kenren. Et il est temps de payer pour votre impertinence. Vous ne me gênerez pas deux fois.

Par surprise, il attaqua Gojô qui n’eut pas le temps de réagir. Heureusement Gôjun fut intercepté par Gokû qui l’arrêta avec son bâton nyôibô. Le dieu sembla surpris. Les autres restèrent interdits. Tout était allé tellement vite. Gokû regarda son ennemi d’un air déterminé et, une fois n’est pas coutume, avec une colère contenue. Il parla d’une voix calme.

– Recommence et je t’envoie en enfer.

Le dieu le dévisagea de haut en bas sans bouger la tête, puis le fixa et d’un air de défi.

– Tu as changé, Son Gokû, tu as gagné en force mais cette fois-ci encore tu ne pourras rien faire, je vais vous faire payer ce que vous m’avez fait. Vous ne terminerez jamais votre voyage et comme ça vous ne mettrez jamais votre nez dans des affaires qui ne vous concernent pas. Je vous tuerai bien avant !

Il détourna la tête et cria.

– A mes ordres, attaquez !

Sanzô et les autres regardèrent immobiles une bonne dizaine de combattants, certainement des dieux eux aussi, qui s’avançaient armes au poing vers eux. Ils se jetèrent sur Sanzô, Hakkai et Gokô. Gokû repoussa le dieu et éjecta un attaquant qui était à deux doigts de s’en prendre à Sanzô. Hakkai et Gojô de leur côté furent contraints à se retirer vers la gauche, Gojô sortit son arme et Hakkai forma un bouclier.

Sanzô et Gokû quant à eux durent se déplacer vers la droite. Ils étaient chacun cernés dans un coin de la pièce. Les dieux hésitaient à attaquer Gokû. Sanzô en profita pour crier un ordre à leur compagnon. 

– Hakkai, je compte sur toi, on élimine ces idiots et on se retrouve de l’autre côté de cette foutue bâtisse.  
– Compris, répondit Hakkai, toujours concentré sur son bouclier. Gojô, on met les voiles.  
– Quoi ? Mais…  
– Gojô ! Ce n’est pas le moment de discuter.  
– Ok ! 

Il ouvrit une porte qui était derrière eux. Hakkai maintint son bouclier et comme contre Shien, il créa une boule d’énergie qu’il envoya vers les dieux. Ceux-ci ne furent pas touchés mais furent cependant aveuglés quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Hakkai et Gojô en profitèrent pour s’éclipser par la porte. Une partie d’entre eux se lancèrent à leur poursuite.

Sanzô ouvrit également une porte derrière eux et leva son flingue en direction de leurs attaquants. 

– Gokû, à mon signal…  
– J'ai compris!

Sanzô tira plusieurs coups. Les dieux ne bougèrent pas. Les balles ne les touchèrent même pas.

– Tch’.

Et merde.

Gokû prit une décision. Il fit disparaître son nyôibo. Les dieux étonnés le regardèrent faire.

– Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ?  
– Fais-moi confiance, dit-il en fixant toujours les dieux.

Il tendit ses mains devant lui, se concentra et une boule d’énergie se forma dans ses mains. Il écarta ses mains, la boule grossit. Puis il leva les yeux, fixant les dieux puis il lança l’énergie dans plusieurs directions. Les dieux qui pensant être seulement aveuglés comme avec la boule d’énergie d’Hakkai ne bougèrent pas, se contentant de se protéger les yeux. Mais celle de Gokû fit beaucoup plus de dégâts, blessant plusieurs dieux. Dans la confusion générale, Gokû se retourna vers Sanzô. Celui-ci le regardait, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, ses yeux trahissant un certain étonnement. Gokû aurait pu sourire si la situation n’était pas critique.

– Sanzô !  
– Allons-y ! lança ce dernier en reprenant ses esprits.

Ils passèrent par le chemin derrière eux, refermant la porte après eux et se mirent à courir, entendant derrière eux le dieu furieux gronder des ordres après ses serviteurs.

Cela faisait un moment qu’ils couraient à travers les couloirs, traversant de multiples pièces, comportant toutes plusieurs portes. Un vrai labyrinthe. S’il y avait peu de chances que les dieux ne les retrouvent, il y avait peu de chances pour eux aussi de retrouver leur chemin.

Ils s’arrêtèrent dans une pièce, essoufflés. Sanzô s’appuya contre un mur la tête en arrière, respirant profondément, à bout de souffle, fermant les yeux. Gokû, les mains sur ses genoux, tentait lui aussi de reprendre une respiration normale. Sanzô ouvrit les yeux. La pièce était vide. La même lumière leur parvenait de petites lucarnes au haut des murs qui étaient eux-mêmes très hauts. Plusieurs instants passèrent.

_Qui était ce type ? Et pourquoi Gokû savait-il que c’était un dieu ?_

Il repensa à la scène. L’autre fois quand Gokû avait utilisé son ki, Sanzô était inconscient. Il devait admettre que sa technique était vraiment impressionnante… elle dépassait même celle de Hakkai.

_Pourtant ce n’est que la deuxième fois qu’il l’utilise._

– Je crois qu’on les a semés pour l’instant, annonça Gokû. Qui étaient ces gens-là ?

Sanzô se détacha enfin du mur. Son regard vint se poser sur Gokû.

– A toi de me le dire…

Gokû se redressa et regarda Sanzô.

– Quoi ?  
– Comment savais-tu que c’était un dieu ?

Gokû écarquilla les yeux et détourna le regard. 

– Je… je n’en ai aucune idée. Une intuition.  
– Arrête de mentir. Comment le savais-tu ?

Évitant toujours son regard, Gokû murmura. 

– Des rêves…

Les yeux de Sanzô s’écarquillèrent et il se rapprocha de lui. 

– Des rêves ?

Gokû acquiesça.

– Je ne m’en rappelle jamais exactement. Mais j’ai parfois comme des bribes de souvenirs, des impressions bizarres. Tout à l’heure en voyant ce type, j’ai vraiment eu la sensation que je l’avais déjà vu quelque part.

Hier soir, Gokû avait dit ‘Konzen’ dans son sommeil, réalisa soudainement Sanzô. 

_Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport ?_

Tout cela était vraiment bizarre. Que leur voulait ce type ? Qu’avaient-ils bien pu leur faire dans une soi-disant vie passée ? Et que craignait-il à présent ? Il avait dit quelque chose du genre qu’il ne voulait pas les voir contredire ses plans, et apparemment cela avait un lien avec leur voyage vers l’ouest.

– Tu penses que tout va bien pour Hakkai et Gojô ? demanda Gokû, l’air préoccupé.

Sanzô regarda Gokû.

– Je suis sûr que ces idiots s’en sortent très bien. On ferait mieux de trouver une solution pour sortir de là.

Gokû baissa les yeux. Il ne semblait pas convaincu. Sanzô hésita puis posa brièvement une main sur la tête de Gokû.

– Hakkai a promis de nous rejoindre à l’extérieur. Il tiendra sa promesse. Inutile de t’en faire.

Surpris par ce contact, Gokû écarquilla les yeux. Il releva la tête quand Sanzô retira sa main, puis le fixa.

_Ce n’est peut-être pas le bon moment mais…_

– Sanzô ?  
– Quoi ?  
– Je voulais… je voulais savoir… savoir…

Sanzô se raidit légèrement, et comme pressentant ce à quoi voulait arriver Gokû – et c’était une question à laquelle il ne sentait pas prêt à répondre, il se mit à parler d’une voix calme.

– Plus tard je t’ai dit. Ce n’est vraiment pas le moment.

Il se détourna, se remettant à marcher. 

– On repart, on a des dieux à notre recherche je te signale.

Gokû fronça légèrement les sourcils. Sanzô évitait toute explication apparemment. Mais le plus étonnant, c’est qu’il ne réagissait pas de la façon à laquelle Gokû s’était attendu. 

Il s’était attendu à tout. A voir un Sanzô en colère, le rejetant, lui expliquant que ce baiser ne représentait rien, l’ignorant… Mais pas à ça. Sanzô ne l’évitait pas, ce qui le rassurait un peu, cependant, il évitait toute allusion à ce qui s’était passé, même si visiblement il ne l’avait pas oublié. Il réagissait d’une façon qui lui était tellement étrangère, et Gokû ne savait à quoi s’en tenir. Surtout, il était impatient.

_Tout ce que je veux c’est une réponse, une réaction, n’importe quoi._

Il hésita puis se décida. Il rattrapa Sanzô, l’attrapa par le bras. Sanzô se retourna. 

– Qu…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Une main se posa autour de son cou le forçant à se pencher légèrement en avant et des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux, trop surpris pour réagir, puis Gokû détacha ses lèvres des siennes et recula un peu son visage, nerveux. Il retira sa main du cou de l’homme et baissa les yeux, n’osant pas regarder dans les yeux de son soleil. Sanzô ne bougea pas et regarda le singe devant lui. 

Quelques secondes angoissantes pour Gokû passèrent. Il s’attendait à tout. Un coup de baffeur, une gifle, des noms d’oiseaux.... Et en même temps, il ne savait à quoi s’attendre exactement. Mais au moins Sanzô serait bien obligé de dire ou de faire quelque chose maintenant.

Sanzô murmura plus qu’il ne parla.

– Idiot…

Comme il l’avait fait plus tôt en lui écrivant un tantra sur son visage (qui était d’ailleurs toujours là soi dit en passant), Sanzô lui releva doucement le visage de sa main libre, son autre bras étant toujours inconsciemment agrippé par la main de Gokû. 

Il s’abaissa légèrement, ses yeux se fermant et son nez effleurant celui de Gokû, puis ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des siennes, se touchant doucement d’abord puis plus fermement quand Gokû commença à répondre, fermant les yeux. Sanzô fit glisser sa main sur la nuque du jeune homme, l’attirant un peu plus à lui pour approfondir le baiser, et Gokû sentit un léger frisson le parcourir.

– HUM, HUM ! 

Gokû et Sanzô se figèrent, interdits, ouvrant immédiatement leurs paupières.

– Loin de moi l’idée de vous déranger mais… vous croyez vraiment que c’est le moment ? 

A ces mots, ils se séparèrent immédiatement comme frappés par la foudre, rougissant autant qu’il leur était permis. Sanzô avait eu peur un moment que cela soit Hakkai et Gojô, mais non. C’était pire que ça.

Prenant un faux air étonné, Kanzeon sourit narquoisement.

– Si on m’avait dit un jour que je verrais mon cher neveu rougir, je crois que je ne l’aurais jamais cru.

Sanzô la fusilla du regard.

– Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, vieille folle ?

L’air faussement peiné, Kanzeon posa une main sur son cœur. 

– Je viens vous aider et voilà comment je suis reçue. Il va vraiment falloir apprendre à te socialiser Konzen. Ah pardon, je voulais dire _Sanzô_.

Gokû était un peu toujours sous le choc mais il regardait maintenant avec intérêt la nouvelle venue. Elle semblait être la déesse que Hakkai lui avait décrite, celle qui était venue replacer son diadème quand il avait perdu le contrôle vers le début de leur voyage, et qui avait guéri Sanzô quand celui-ci avait était blessé en voulant le protéger.

Mais ce qui l’intriguait surtout, c’était qu’elle lui semblait étrangement familière, comme le dieu de tout à l’heure…

Kanzeon sentant un regard insistant sur elle se retourna va lui, souriant légèrement.

– Ça faisait longtemps hein, Gokû ?  
– Je vous connais. Je ne sais pas où ni quand mais je vous ai déjà vue quelque part.

Kanzeon se tut quelques secondes. 

– Je vois… 

_Il commence à se rappeler de certaines choses… Comment se fait-il…_

– Tu as changé depuis la dernière fois, poursuivit-elle.  
– La dernière fois ? s’étonna Gokû, un peu perdu.

Kanzeon le regarda d’un sourire énigmatique. 

– Oui… 

_Mais d’un autre côté, tu es toujours le même hein, Gokû._

Elle lui fit un clin d’œil. 

– Continue comme ça, tu es sur la bonne voie.

Gokû cligna des yeux. Sanzô commençait à s’impatienter.

– Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Kanzeon se retourna vers lui. 

– Tu devrais me remercier. J’ai déjà sorti vos deux copains de là.  
– Hakkai et Gojô vont bien ? s’inquiéta Gokû.  
– Oui, mais je suis intervenue à temps, ils étaient en bien mauvaise posture.  
– C’est qui ce Gôjun ? s’énerva Sanzô.

Kanzeon le regarda, pensive. 

– Un ‘vieil ami’ à vous qui n’a pas digéré que vous vous soyez mis en travers de son chemin.

Elle s’interrompit un moment.

– Méfiez-vous de lui. Plus vous vous rapprocherez de votre but plus vos ‘anciens amis’ risquent de refaire surface. Enfin pour l’instant, sourit-elle, je vais vous sortir de ce mauvais pas, dans ma grande bonté et toute puissance !

Une grosse veine fit son apparition sur le front de Sanzô qui commençait en avoir vraiment marre de la déesse. 

– Alors fais-vite, mais tais-toi vieille peau !

Kanzeon eut un sourire narquois.

– Ton amabilité me manquait mon cher Konzen !  
– Arrête de m’appeler Konzen, je ne connais pas ce type !  
– Et susceptible en plus, enfin… Sortons d’ici !

Une lumière aveugla Sanzô et Gokû. Quand elle s’estompa, ils étaient à l’extérieur. Mais plus aucune trace de la construction.

– Le kekkai a disparu, constata Gokû.  
– Oui, confirma Kanzeon. Ils ont battu en retraite comme des lâches.  
– Hakkai ! Gojô ! Ça va ?

Hakkai s’approcha. 

– Oui ! Et vous ?  
– Oui ça va.

Sanzô les regarda avant de se retourner vers la déesse.

– Pourquoi nous avoir aidés ?  
– Sans vous, je m’ennuierais ferme en haut, soupira-t-elle.  
– Tch’.  
– Je vous laisse. A la prochaine ! 

Elle regarda une dernière fois Gokû puis Sanzô, faisant un clin d’œil à celui-ci, s’attirant un regard meurtrier de Sanzô, ce qui ne l’impressionna pas le moins du monde.

Un éclair de lumière et la déesse avait disparu.

Hakkai s’approcha de Sanzô. 

– Heureusement qu’elle était là, sinon je ne sais pas si j’aurais pu tenir ma promesse. Pardon.  
– On a eu de la chance cette fois-ci, acquiesça Gojô, mais…

Sanzô se tut. Ils avaient raison. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur voyage, il commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes sur leur capacité à en arriver au bout… vivants.

Son regard tomba sur celui de Gokû.

Mais après tout, c’était peut-être faisable. Le futur n’était pas encore décidé.

– Allons-y ! Ne traînons pas ici, dit Sanzô.

Ils montèrent immédiatement en voiture, Hakkai démarra et donna un grand coup d’accélérateur, direction plein ouest.

***

Kanzeon était de retour dans le monde céleste et était déjà replongée dans sa contemplation de Sanzô et de son groupe. Jirôshin accourut en la voyant.

– Ah ! Grande déesse Kanzeon Bosatsu sama ! Vous êtes là ! Je vous cherchais partout ! Vous êtes allée sur Terre ?  
– Oui ils avaient besoin d’un sérieux coup de main

_Il faut que je découvre ce qui se trame dans le monde céleste… Pourquoi Gôjun…_

Elle jeta un coup d’œil à Nataku.

_Les choses semblent s’accélérer, Nataku…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: ce chapitre a été écrit avant que ne soit révélé dans le manga que Hakuryû serait la réincarnation de Gôjun. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette inconsistance avec l'oeuvre originale.


End file.
